Manny's Summer Camp!
by SugarKiller
Summary: Man in Moon has noticed that there are alot of loner spirits/guardians out there,and most of them are pretty young. So he,Mother Nature and other spirits have come up with a summer camp specialized for spirits of all kind to socialize...either they like it or not. As Jack is about to find out,not everything is what it seems. Will he and his new friends survive Manny's Summer Camp?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Summer Camp!

-Few hours ago-

Jack Frost flew around the chilly air that surrounded the North Pole. He would usually by this time be in Burgess or at a small town,causing mischief or so on. However there were two problems with that: One,summer had just started. Only one day into it and the temperatures around Burgess and other places have been receiving temperatures around the 90s. For a few it wouldn't be much,but for a Winter spirit such as Jack,it would be a nightmare,maybe deadly temperature if not careful,considering his cool and cold body temperature. And two: There was an emergency meeting called upon within the guardians,and they had just gotten out of their monthly meeting a few weeks ago. Announced by the aurora borealis,it could only mean that Manny had something to say. But Jack wasn't very much worried of it. He was cool like that,the Guardian of Fun and all.

The wind eventually took Jack to North's workshop. The winter spirit was taken to an open window,specifically left open for him,and carefully landed inside. He then used the staff to close the window behind him as frost instantly covered the window,making delicate designs.

"I'm here!"Jack announced as he walked around,resting his staff on his shoulder. He walked into the globe room where he saw the other guardians. Tooth who was talking to her faries,Bunnymund busy with his eggs as always,Sandy was asleep,and North had just waved the busy yetis away as he muttered something under his breath. Jack would of tried to think what he had said,but considering North had said it in Russian only gave the snow spirit so much to guess on. "So,what's this emergency reunion about?"Jack asked,finally regaining the attention of the guardians.

"Oh Jack!"Tooth said as she flew over him,giving him a slight hug. Before Jack could protect himself Tooth was already getting her hands in his mouth,checking up on his teeth. "Oh they're so bright and white as always,not a single cavity."Tooth muttered in wonder as the small fairies around her squealed.  
"Tooogh gegh,staph."Jack managed to say.

"Come on Tooth,give the snowflake a break will ya?"The Australian pooka said as he never looked up from painting the small egg.

"Oh! Sorry Jack!"Tooth said quickly getting her hands out of Jack's mouth. Jack moved his jaw a bit as he noticed the small fairies look at him,just flying around and staring at him,as if expecting something. Jack smirked mentally and suddenly flashed a bright,playful smile. This made the small fairies melt instantly. This amused Jack,it would always happen each time he smiled around the tiny fairies.

Suddenly Jack turned over to the pooka. "Are you getting a soft spot for me?"Jack asked as he leaned on his staff somewhat childishly.

"Nah I'm just tired of hearing about your teeth from Toothiana's point of view."The Pooka corrected.

The winter spirit slightly frowned and then smirked. That was the pooka for ya. "Whatever you say,Kangaroo." With that Jack walked off to his seat.

The pooka rose his ears and finally looked up from his egg to yell: "I'm not a bloody kangaroo!"

A random yeti walked by,carrying cookies in a tray. "Hey Phil."Jack said as he high-fived the yeti and sat down in his seat.

"Alrighth,everyzone,settle down."North said. He turned to see the sandman still asleep. He slightly shook him. "Wake up Sandy." With a small shake the sandman woke up from his nap.

"So what IS this about North?"Bunnymund asked.  
"Ah yes. The fact is,Manny wishes to tell us something."North said. Just then they all turned up to the moon which could be seen through the window. The moonlight shone upon the guardians with splendor as they heard the voice of Man in moon.

_"…my dear Guardians of Childhood,I have a message. More of a request,for one of you."_

"What kind of request,Manny?"North asked.

_"Well,Jack Frost,Guardian of Childhood,would you stand?"_

Jack blinked a few times and then silently stood up,holding his staff close to him. "M-Man in Moon,me?"

"Him?"Bunnymund added. Toothiana hushed him.

_"Yes Jack,you. Jackson Overland Frost,now known as Jack Frost,Guardian of Fun,bringer of snowdays and winter. In the last 300 years you have been alone,to be invisible to most children,only recently to receive your first believer. I wish to send you on a special quest…"_

As Jack stared mesmerized,somewhat shocked that Man in Moon would chose him over the other guardians,North seemed to whisper something around to the other guardians,slightly gesturing at Jack. Bunnymund had a smirk and Sandman had to smack Bunnymund to knock it off before Jack saw it.

_"Jack. I wish to send you…"_

Jack gripped his staff tightly,holding his breath.

_"…to Summer Camp."_

Jack smiled blinking. His smile then turned into a confused expression. "...what?!" Jack turned to see the guardians all staring at him,as if getting ready to catch him. They knew that he wouldn't simply accept this 'quest',even from Manny.

And so the chase began.

-Present time-

The winter spirit moved around wildly,struggling inside the sack where he was captured in. It took the guardians,with help of the elves and yetis to capture the kid. They locked all windows and doors and even with the entire workshop helping it took hours to capture the feisty winter spirit. Even with Sandy's dream sand,trying to get him to sleep was impossible. Instead innocent yetis and elves got caught in the crossfire and ended up either frozen or fallen victim for the dream sand. Muffled shouts could be heard from the sack.

Bunnymund panted slightly. "Damn ankle-bitter's pretty persistent."He said.

"Agreed,he's not happy but it's Manny's orders. I'm sure it's for his own good."North said as he took out a snowglobe. Tooth looked down at Jack as he struggled within the bag.  
"Oh we're sorry Jack,but maybe it'll be fun."Tooth said. She couldn't hear what Jack muffled from the sack. Sandy had fallen asleep again,the chase tiring him out. North whispered something into the snowglobe and threw it,a portal appearing.

"It might be a while since we see him again,any words of goodbye?"North asked.

Bunnymund smirked. "Buckle up,and good luck."

With that North threw the sack containing Jack through the portal. The portal disappeared.

…

Jack felt the swirls and spinning movement that the sack was making as it went through the portal. The winter spirit held onto his dear staff as he felt dizzy and nauseous almost instantly.

"I think I'm gonna puke…"Jack muttered to himself. Suddenly the temperature and lighting seemed to change through the cloth of the sack as Jack looked around,only to hit the ground hard a few seconds afterwards. He groaned as he ended up rolling a bit before fixing himself up. The ambience was different and brighter,more distant voices could be heard. They weren't from the guardians,they were different. Even the temperature was a bit cooler from the Workshop. Jack Frost moved around the sack and eventually found the opening of the sack. He pulled the opening apart,the rope loosening as Jack peeked his head out of the sack. At first it was very bright,so he couldn't see anything. But as his glacier blue eyes eventually adjusted as he scanned around the area. He definitely wasn't in the North Pole anymore. He crawled out to see he was in a forest area. "Don't tell me North sent me into survival island."Jack joked with himself. He stood up and once again heard the distant voices. He followed the voices as he walked through the summer like forest. As soon as he reached the edge he saw a grassland with a bunch of cabins in the distance as woods surrounded the place. In front of him he notices a really big wooden arched sign that stood proudly as it said in big capital letters:

**MANNY'S SUMMER CAMP**

**This is an idea that's been swirling in my head for a while. I really think I'm gonna have A LOT of fun with this one. Cover made by me. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Cabinmates

Jack stared,his jaw dropped as he shook his head.  
"You have to be kidding me."He muttered. He expected a very important mission out of Man in Moon,not to attend a Summer Camp. Either way,he decided he might as well was gonna check it out. He walked around the area,noticing the big cabins,lunch areas and so on. It was actually pretty nice,he admitted as much.  
"How you liking so far,mate?"A familiar Australian accent spoke. Jack immediately turned with staff in hand to face Bunnymund just standing there.  
"What the-?!"Jack questioned. He swore that he had seen the last of Bunnymund back at the workshop.

The Pooka smirked at Jack's expression. "What do I keep saying? Never race a bunny."

Jack glared. "What are YOU doing here? Man in Moon didn't say I had to stick with you!"

"Well the fact is I'm not a camper,I'm a volunteer. I'm one of the camp-headmasters. You know what that means,Frostbite?"Bunnymund asked. He smirked before the winter spirit could answer. "That's right,I'm your superior. For the rest of the summer,you listen to me."

Jack stuck out his tongue at the bunny. "Screw this,I'm not accepting this 'quest'! I'm going home."Jack said. With that he called upon his friend the wind. The wind wrapped around him and he flew off into the air.

Bunnymund watched as he stretched his arm out,warning Jack. "Wait,Frostbite! There's a-"

Just as Jack thought he was free,he ended up hitting an invisible barrier. The barrier suddenly glew bright orange before pretty much repelling Jack back,pushing him back with a massive invisible force.

"-…barrier."Bunnymund finished as he watched the winter spirit yell before falling with a big splash into the nearby lake. From the lake Jack rose up to the surface and started to fail around as the water around him started to freeze.  
"BUNNY! I CAN'T SWIM!"Jack called.

Bunnymund hurried over to the lake,but before he was about to jump in to help,he stopped and simply stared. "Jack."

"OH NO,THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT DAY,I CAN'T SWIM AND I'M GONNA DROWN AGAIN!"

"Jack."

"Bunny,tell Jamie I'll miss him! I'm sorry for painting kangaroos on your Easter eggs last year! I-"

"FROSTBITE. You landed in the kiddy-pool area,the water's barely 3 feet deep."Bunnymund finally yelled out,getting Jack's attention. Jack finally calmed down and looked down as he sat on the water. He stood up,seeing that indeed,he had landed in a flat area.

"Oh,right. I totally knew that."Jack said with a slight blush of embarrassment spreading across his pale cheeks. As he walked out of the water holding onto the staff,the water on his clothing and body had already frozen into frost due to the winter spirit's temperature and powers.

Bunnymund held in his laughter. As much as he wanted to laugh,he saw that the Frostbite was pretty embarrassed as he was. "Alright,come along now. I got your cabin assigned."With that Bunnymund started to walk away. Jack followed while holding his staff. He looked around,there weren't many people in the camp. He could see spirits just running around,none that he'd recognize though.

"Alright,we're here."Bunnymund said. Jack glanced around and took notice of a very unique cabin. It was a made out of never melting ice and it gleamed beautifully like brand new frost on a winter day. Jack's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Is that one it?!"Jack asked,his breath taken away. Suddenly Bunnymund started to laugh,loudly.  
"You wish,snowflake!"Bunnymund smirked. He then grabbed the teen by his shoulders,turning him around to face a normal sized cabin. To his surprise it was two stories,but for it to be seemingly a one room cabin,two stories would be considered good.

"THIS is your cabin."Bunnymund assured. Jack looked at it,it was beautifully made out of dark wood. It had a small flagpole on the balcony,but no flag on it. "Now go in,it's about time to meet your cabin-mates."

"What? I'll be sharing?"Jack asked,kind of surprised.

"Of course,it's a summer camp. You expected to be a single man cabin?"

"Well I'm just kind of used to living on my own."Jack trailed off.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Alright Frostbite,go on."He gestured to the door.

Jack nodded. He walked up on the balcony and held his staff. He wondered what kind of spirits he would end up as roommates. Maybe winter spirits like him? He smiled a bit at the thought of him and other winter spirits like him just freezing up the place and hanging out. His thought was interrupted by a loud 'CRASH' coming from inside the cabin.

"Stop that!"

"Whoo,almost got it!"

Bunnymund and Jack looked at each other for a second before Jack opened the door,the two looking inside. Inside it was a one room place,in place there were a few sofas and a round rug between the sofa's space. The rest was wide space as there was a door that led up to the bathroom and a staircase that would lead up upstairs to the second floor. But besides that he noticed two spirits in particular,one of them chasing a black cat as he started to figure out the racket. One was a girl in a witch outfit,that was made up by a a short dress with ripped up sleeves,and the bottom being all ripped up as well. Black boots covered her feet as she even had the hat and a broom was floating around her by her side wherever she went. She had short brown hair that reached around her jawline and fair skin. Her eyes were a stunning yellow hazel color as her pupils were in the shape of diamonds. Soft features made up her face as her as she could easily be 13 to 15 years old,atleast in body age. She was shouting at a dirty blonde haired boy,who had medium short hair that reached to his shoulders. His hair silky yet wavy with a few curls here and there,and sharp,green colored eyes. His skin fairly tanned,as if he had just gotten back from the beach,but yet it seemed to be his natural skin color. He wore a skin tight red,sleevless shirt,over it two straps that went across his chest like an X. He had black shorts that reached just above his knees,over it some drapery like fabric colored blood red that covered the side of his right leg slightly as it was attached to his hip by a brown belt. He had brown sandals with straps that went up his legs in crisscross motion. He also had wings,a pair of them that were as white as fresh fallen snow. On his head was some sort of crown or headdress that was made out of olive leaves with a beautiful red sphere in the middle,the boy was clearly older than Jack in the body age spectrum. As Jack assessed the situation,it seemed to be like this: The witch was yelling and chasing the angel guy,who was chasing a cat and was shooting at it with…arrows and a crossbow?!

"Cupid you twit,leave my cat alone!"

"Hold one,one shot,that's all I want to see the cat's reaction!"

"The hell is going on here?"Jack asked.

"Was about to ask the same question,mate."Bunnymund said as he stepped forward to the spirits. "What's going on here?!"

The two spirits stopped and turned to Bunnymund,before then pointing at eachother.

"He/She started it!" The two yelled in their own way.

Bunnymund massaged his temples slightly. "Hallow,care to explain?"

The girl witch stepped up. "Cupid's chasing my cat trying to hit it with one of his arrows!"

"Cupid-"The pooka growled.

The young blonde boy rose his hands up. "I'm just doing my job,I want to try to have it fall in love!"

"Leave my cat alone!"The girl hissed.

"Both of you calm down!"The pooka yelled. He turned to Cupid. "And you,you put those arrows away and leave her cat alone. If you end up hurting it Mother Nature won't be happy,and the last thing we need is to have her angry at the very first day."

The blonde haired boy seemed to sigh as he lowered himself to the ground,folding his wings back. "FINE!"He said in a somewhat annoyed voice. Bunnymund rolled his eyes as the girl picked up the scared cat.

"Are you alright,Pumpkin?"The girl asked. Suddenly the blonde boy seemed to scoff,getting a sudden response from the witch as shadows all over the room spiked up. Jack gulped.  
"Calm down Hallow. Cupid,stop being a brat."Bunnymund scowled. He then grabbed Jack by the shoulders and pushed him upfront,either for a human shield effect or to present him,or both. "Now,Cupid,Hallow,meet Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun and bringer of Winter. He's the Alpha winter time spirit. Jack,the girl is Halloween,or Hallow for short. She's the spirit of Halloween."

Hallow simply gave a wave.

Jack waved slightly back. "Hey."

Bunnymund then turned to the blonde boy. "And that would be Cupid Valentine,the 2nd."

Jack blinked. "3rd? What happened to the first?"

"Don't know but I wish Manny had chosen some a bit more mature than this clown."Bunnymund hissed.

At this he received a smirk from cupid. "I'm happy for you too,Bunnymund."

"ANYWHO,you three are cabinmates from now on,so you all better get along. Hopefully the frostbite will be the balance between you two because I'm tired of your fighting."Bunnymund said as the two spirits looked away from each other. He sighed and turned. "Well,I'm out of here."

"W-Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?!"

"This is your cabin after all. See ya!"

With that Bunnybund walked out and closed the door behind him. There was awkward silence in the room for a few seconds before Jack turned to the two.

"Uh…"He didn't really know what to say. This would be the first time he would of met guardians close to his age,bodywise. "Well,nice to meet ya I guess."He finally said.

Hallow tipped her hat as her cat rested upon her shoulders. "Nice to meet ya,Jack Frost." Her voice was actually rather soft when she wasn't screaming.  
Cupid spun his crossbow and rested it on the spot on his back straps before turning to Jack. "Welcome aboard! I hope you don't mind cats."Cupid hissed as he turned to Hallow's cat.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I don't mind animals."He said.

Cupid got a hand on his shoulder and suddenly jumped back,his wings extending slightly. "Whoa! You're cold!"

Hallow watched as she got closer. "Is that frost on your hoodie?"

"It's normal for me,my body temperature is pretty low."Jack admitted.

Cupid chuckled. "Well,we'll get used to that. Come upstairs,we'll show you the bed room." With that he walked up the stairs,Hallow following rather quickly. Jack stared and held his staff tightly as he walked up the stairs. When they got to the second floor it was as if it was the attic,except pretty clean. There were six bunk-beds,3 on each side. Two different ones already seemed to have been taken as there were stuff besides them. Cupid walked up and flew up to the top of the middle bunk-bed on the left side.

"This one's my bunk-bed."Cupid announced.

Hallow walked up to the far end bunk bed on the right side. "This one's mine,you can choose one of the rest."Hallow said as her cat jumped off her shoulders and onto the bed,meowing.

Jack looked around and shrugged. Just then Cupid called for him. "Jack pick a bed over my side! Together we shall rule the left side of the house!"He said rather playfully. This made Jack laugh as he walked over to pick out the first bunk bed on the left side. "Hell yeah!"Cupid cheered. Hallow rolled her eyes. Cupid pointed at her. "Ignore her she's not much of a talker."

"Shut up Cupid!"Hallow said as she threw a pillow at Cupid,hitting him in the head. Jack smiled,maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. As Cupid and Hallow bickered they all could hear the intercom from the center of the cam go off,a voice announcing the following:

"All campers are to report by the stage immediately for the welcoming opening ceremony."


	3. Chapter 3 - Classified

The three spirits made their way out the cabin door and down to the stage. Jack had no idea where the stage was,so he just followed Cupid and Hallow. Cupid rested an arm around Jack's shoulder.  
"So,you're a guardian heh? That's pretty cool. Guardians are chosen by Manny way up there,right?"Cupid asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"That's pretty awesome. Being a guardian is like one of the closest thing to the big ones."Cupid said.

Jack tilted his head slightly. "Big ones?"

"He means the ones above us. Like Mother Nature,Man in Moon,Father Time…"Hallow said.

"OH!"Jack said.

Cupid then whispered to Jack. "Don't take her to seriously,she's actually pretty emotionally soft." With that Cupid received a smack from Hallow and her broom.  
"Twit."Hallow said.

Cupid smirked. "Ya know by calling me that you're calling me a pregnant fish."

Hallow puffed her cheeks,a trademark of her to show that she was angry,something she really couldn't help. "Whatever." Jack held in his chuckle to see Hallow puff her cheeks up as Cupid laughed away freely. Soon enough they ended up by the stage. The spirits of each cabin were all set up in specific places,all together as cabinmates.

"There are a lot more spirits than I remember."Hallow muttered.

Cupid stretched his arms and wrapped them around Hallow and Jack's shoulders. "Whatevah! We're like,the COOLEST cabin around! Haha,get it? Cool,Jack Frost?"Cupid said as he smiled widely.

Hallow's stare remain dead. "That is the worst pun I've heard in my entire immortal life. Please,don't ever do that again."Hallow pretty much begged in a vague voice.

"Aw come on Hallow,don't be so down,you know you LOVE my puns! HA! See? Love,me,Cupid,guy of love?"Cupid continued.

Hallow grabbed Jack's hand as she lowered her hat. "Let's hurry Jack maybe if we hide they won't know he's in our cabin."Hallow said as she pulled Jack into the crowed. By the time Cupid found himself talking alone he quickly looked for his new friends.

"H-Hey,wait up!"Cupid said as he quickly followed them. The three eventually settled in a random spot.

Hallow puffed her cheeks. "I can't see."She whined. Not that it was her fault,she was just…short. Around 5 feet,maybe 5 feet and one inch or two. A petit spirit.

"I don't think we're gonna have to see anything,"Jack assured. "as long as we hear."

Just as Jack spoke this sentence,wind started to swirl around towards the stage. Hallow held onto her hat as the wind was rather strong. The wind brought flower petals and leaves. Even frost from Jack's skin was brought forward with the wind. A bright light appeared on stage as a woman appeared. She had gorgeous,silky jet black hair,as delicate flowers were on her hair for decoration. She wore a cloak-like gown,gorgeously flowing down her body,showing off her tremendous figure. Her face was long yet lovely,she was beautiful. She had a regal air around her,even a few small clouds just floating around her. This,was Mother Nature. Cupid couldn't help but to let out a whistle,only to receive a punch on the shoulder form Hallow.

"OW! What was that for?!"Cupid asked.

Hallow turned. "Don't let appearances fool you!"She hissed.

"Come on Hallow."Cupid insisted.

"She's right,mate."

The three turned to see Bunnymund standing beside them.

"Cottontail."Jack said. The bunny's left eye twitched at that,but he remained his composure.

"Mother Nature is not always a benevolent soul,and she is VERY unpredictable. I really don't know why Manny chose her to help out."He whispered to the teens.

Jack stared. "Is it that bad?"Jack asked.

Hallow turned over to Jack. "She's Pitch Black's daughter."

"HE HAS A DAUGHTER?!"Cupid was about to yell but only came out muffled as Jack and Hallow covered his mouth quickly. Cupid calmed down,still curious. "When did this happened?!"

Jack looked over at Bunnymund. "I never knew he had a daughter."

"She's not with us nor against us…she works her own schedule."Bunnymund said.

Mother Nature smiled at the amount of spirits. She took a deep breath and spoke rather loudly,taking the spirits back,her voice still as soft as silk. "Welcome everyone,to the first ever summer camp made solely for spirits,just as yourself. I am rather happy to see that there are much more of you here than expected. Even though some of you might of come here…willingly or not."He purred. Jack gripped his staff and tilted his head slightly. "It is rather refreshing to see so many spirits here of all kinds. Seasonal,holidays,guardians…Half-Bloods,Purebloods ,even immutares!" This line made the air around the camp tense. Jack noticed it rather quickly,even Cupid and Hallow seemed to be biting their lips by this.

"Half-bloods,what?"Jack asked.  
"Will explain at dinner."Cupid re-assured.

Mother Nature continued. "Now I do hope to see very interesting events happening between you spirits. Such different types all squished into one camp together…I simply cannot wait to see you all participate in the activities. Now,for the little rules."Mother Nature said as she then referenced to the barrier that covered the entire camp. "As some of you have noticed,a barrier surrounds the entire camp. That would be by MY doing. It is a…safety measure. We wouldn't want for any of you to get lost,or for anything sneaking in."She said. She glanced around. "You will see that there are headmasters all around camp. They will be in charge of the activities,and as from this day on until the very end of summer camp,your superiors. If you don't answer to them,you answer to Father Time,Main in Moon,and me."Mother Nature said. She smirked. "As long as you follow the lead from your instructors,you should be fine. That is all I have to say…please do enjoy your time being here…dismissed."She said as a strong gust of wind swirled around her. Within moments,she disappeared. Everyone just stood there,muttering to each other.  
"Well,"Cupid started as he crossed his arms. "That was productive."

Jack shrugged. "Is she always this,um,strange?"

"Oh yeah."Hallow said.

Soon their attention was taken by one of the camp headmasters. "Allright,all the camps line up,we're gonna give out the flags and cabin names."

Jack turned. "Cabin names?"

"They're used to identify the cabin for competitions and events."Cupid said,rather excitedly.

Suddenly Hallow grabbed Cupid and Jack by their arms. "Let's get ours before they run out of the cool ones."

Jack chuckled as he agreed. He suddenly loosened his grip from Hallow and started to run. "Race ya two there!"

Hallow stared. "Really Jack I-"  
"HELL YEAH!" And with that Cupid spread his wings,pushing Hallow down as he flew after Jack.

Hallow let out a frustrated groan. "I'm stuck up with children!"She said in a laugh as she followed the two. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Eventually the three raced each other into line,only to hear Hallow's complaints as Jack and Cupid laughed to themselves. As they stood infront of the table a woman wearing animal skin stood there. She had painting marks on her face,color red. She had long blonde hair and her eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue. Her clothing seemed to be native themed as she wore a cat 'pelt' for a hat. Her skin redish dark. Hallow went pale at the sight of the cat skin on the woman's head. Cupid held in his laughter as he helped her from fainting.

The woman smiled. She seemed around the age of 25,maybe less,atleast body age wise. "I am Fauna,Spirit of the Animals,chosen by Mother Nature. Welcome to the camp."She said. She turned. "Aster,hurry up with that flag." The group could her muttered curses from the bunny and other spirits that were helping out from Fauna's demanding attitude.

"Do the cabin names have a specific theme?"Jack asked,rather curious.

Fauna looked down at some papers. "Yes. The theme has been chosen at random: Creepypastas."

"Oh joy."Cupid said sarcastically. He turned to Hallow. "Should feel like home heh?"He joked.

"Twit!"Hallow said as she started to smack the laughing Cupid around.

Bunnymund brought up a folded flag and handed it over to Jack. Jack looked down at it.  
"Congratulations,you are the Slenderman cabin."Fauna said not looking away from her papers as Jack unfolded the flag. It was all black. Right in the middle was a doodled up circle and an X crossing on the circle.

"Oi,I guess this is pretty cool."Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah,our mascot is an artistic pedophile that hunts children at night…"Hallow muttered with a smile.  
Cupid whined. "Why do we get the mainstream creppypasta?"

"No whining. Set up your flag on your flag post and report to the food court for dinner."Fauna said.

"Sweet,I'm starving."Hallow said.  
"Alright,lets get the flag set up then."Jack said. The three walked away back to their cabin. Jack did the honors and hooked up the flag onto the flagpole of the cabin as it now waved proudly against the wind. After that the three headed to the food court. They were to pick out a plate and pick out whatever they wanted from that day's menu. After picking out from the items served the three sat in a table that was at the corner of the court,this would be what they would call 'their' table,or the Slenderman cabin table. As Jack Frost ate his potato salad Hallow poked her blueberry pie piece with her fork. Cupid drank his chocolate milk as he turned to look up over to Jack.

"So,you want to know what Mother Nature was referring to up there?"Cupid asked. Jack looked up and nodded. He had food in his mouth,and he was always chew with your mouth closed. Cupid looked down. "Alright."He looked around and then got a bit closer,only making Hallow and Jack get closer as well.  
"Well listen,lets just say Purebloods and Immutares are normally accepted around. Half-bloods not so much."Cupid said. He then picked up two French fries from his plate as he explained. "You see: A pureblood is when a spirit and a spirit love eachother very much…"

"Get to the point Cupid."Jack said,even though he had a smile and he chuckled from Cupid's attitude.

Cupid smirked. "Anywho,purebloods are children of spirit parents. These kids usually end up taking their parents place somehow somewhere in the future." Cupid ate his fries and then took out another french-fry,only to steal a tatter tot from Jack's plate.  
"Hey!"Jack said.  
"Hold on I'm not done explaining."Cupid insisted as he held the fry and the tater tot. "Half-Breeds are kids who have a mortal parent,and an immortal parent."Cupid said.

Jack stared. "I thought,falling in love with mortals is forbidden."

"It is,but sometimes love is a powerful thing ya know. Anyhow,the children who are born from this can either continue being mortal,or will eventually turn immortal and gain their powers. These are not very well viewed by many. So be careful."Cupid said as he ate the tater tot and the fry. He then took out a tater tot from Jack's plate again and held it. "Immutares were once mortals,but over time if by a series of events or so on,they have turned immortal,gifted by a spirit of high power." Cupid then ate the tater tot and picked up a fry. "These aren't that badly seemed,infact they are pretty well regarded and welcomed. Things are just that way around here."Cupid explained as he ate his fry. He was about to get another fry when Jack stole the last fry from his plate. "Hey!"

"For my tater tots,Valentine."Jack said with a smirk as he ate the fry. Cupid laughed as he stood over and picked up Hallow's piece of pie.

"Hey!"Hallow said.

"You gotta be faster!"Cupid said as he ate her piece. Quickly Hallow grabbed his pizza and held it close.

"I want some too."Jack said. Hallow then proceeded to rip the piece of pizza in two and handing over one half to Jack.  
"H-Hey that's cheating!"Cupid said as Jack and Hallow quickly stuffed the pizza pieces into their mouths.

The three laughed,spending the evening joking around,wondering about the next day.

* * *

_Terminology: (Cause you might need it in the future for this story.)_

_-Purebloods: Spirit Children who are born from spirit parents. They age rather slowly and will eventually stop aging at a certain age in their lives,eventually becoming immortal. Most of these are trained to take their parent's place sometime in the future._

_-Half-Bloods: Children who are born from a spirit/immortal parent and a human/mortal parent. These children are also known as 'Taboo' children. These children will grow up mortally like any other human. There is a 50% chance that they either: Have inherited their mortal parent's mortality,and will end up growing and being raised in the mortal world as a human. Or have inherited their immortal parent's powers and immortality. When this happens the child will grow until a certain age where they will eventually develop their powers,stop aging as they become immortal,and eventually become invisible to some mortals,even to their own mortal parents. _

**Now as it's3 AM,I'm going to sleep xD See ya **


	4. Chapter 4 - Morning rituals

-Next day-

As soon as the sun rose over the mountains,the camp's intercom tuned in as it started to play 'Bei Mir Bist Du Schon' by The Andrew Sisters. Within the Slenderman cabin the three spirits slept as the song echoed all over the camp. The sunlight soon enough shone through the window. The to get first was Hallow,right on her eyes. She groaned as she became conceous of her surroundings. She groaned as she turned over,getting a pillow over her head.  
"Who the hell decided on playing the Bioshock soundtrack…?"Hallow muffled from her pillow in a sleepy voice. Cupid had ended up falling asleep in an awkward position that looked anything but comfortable as he was lying down sideways,his bed-sheets covering his face as his pillow was all the way on the other side of the bed. Jack was asleep soundly. He didn't used the bedsheets but instead was curled,his knees bent as he held his staff as he slept. Cupid yawned as he also eventually woke up,glancing at the clock as he did so.

"UGH…it's like…8 ."He whined to himself as he eventually sat up and stretched his arms and wings. He looked over to Hallow's bed. "Hey,Hallow. Get up,we need to get breakfast." Hallow mumbled a few words before she got the sheets over her head. Cupid got a hand on the railing and jumped down onto the floor. "Hey JaAAAAAAAHHH!"He yelled as he slipped on his landing,hitting the floor hard. He groaned as he rubbed his head and looked around to see frost and ice on the wooden floor. He turned to see Jack still asleep even with the loud fall. "Jack. Jack!"He called. No response. Cupid picked up a pillow and threw it at the winter spirit. "FROST!" Jack woke up by the flying pillow and scrambled to his senses.

"Jamie did it…!"Jack mumbled as he blinked a few times before fully waking up. "Heh?"  
"Jack,you froze the floor overnight."Cupid said as he tried to stand but kept slipping on the ice. He would gladly fly,but the room didn't gave him enough space to full flap his wings.  
"Oh! Sorry,that happens."Jack said as with a wave of his staff the ice melted down,freeing the winged spirit. As Cupid finally got up on his feet Hallow finally started to wake up.  
"Maybe we should sleep on the edges of the room,just incase the frost gets out of control."Cupid suggested.

"Sounds fine to me."Jack said as they heard a loud 'THUD' only to see Hallow slipping on unexpected frost that had crawled up to her bedside her bedside. Cupid laughed as Jack rubbed the back of his head.  
"That sounds like a good idea,I'll move of bed too."Hallow said.

…

Eventually the Slenderman cabin made their way to the food court to eat their breakfast. Cupid had picked out his breakfast first and sat down at the table to reserve their seats. Eventually Hallow and Jack arrived with their plates.

"You keep your hands on your plate and I keep my hands on mine,capiche?"Hallow said towards Cupid.

"Whatever."Cupid said. Jack set down his plate and sat on his chair,but as he did they heard a few cracks,only for the chair to break,Jack falling back hard. Hallow almost spat out her orange juice in the surprise as Cupid stood up to glance over at Jack.

"You alright?"Cupid asked as he offered his hand.

Jack shook his head from the fall and took Cupid's hand. "I'm fine,just didn't expect that."Jack said as he stood up. He heard giggles as he looked around. He then spotted a blonde haired girl. Her blonde hair was very long as it reached to her ankles. She seemed about 19 years old. She had brown eyes as she was wearing a…straitjacket? It was oversized as the long sleeves covered her arms and hands and it looked like a dress or pijamas on her. "Uh…" Cupid followed Jack's gaze. His eyes widened as he pulled Jack,having him sit on a chair facing the other direction.

"CRAP. Why is SHE here?!"Cupid questioned as he glanced at the direction of the girl.

Hallow looked up. "Who's she?"She asked.  
"That would be April Fool. She's the psychopathic spirit of April Fools."Cupid said in a creaming whisper.  
"Well that would explain the straitjacket."Hallow said rather casually. Cupid suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close,the same thing he did with Jack.

"She's dangerous. She takes pranks too far. I heard rumors she's killed people."Cupid said rather frantically as they carefully turned to see her. She blinked and the three flinched,Jack and Hallow using Cupid as a shield.

"While she prays on Cupid we make a run for it."Hallow suggested.  
"Great idea."Jack said.  
"I hate you all."Cupid said. The three friends bickered on and about as Fauna jumped on a table,yelling at the top of her lungs.  
"LISTEN UP TWERPS!"She yelled,getting the attention of everyone. "Here's today's schedule: Right after breakfast you guys will head with your cabin to the lake for a river rapids competition. Bunnymund will be there to tell you everything that you will need to know. Everyone must take a part of this with your cabinmates. If you don't participate of this your other choice is to help me and the other cabinmasters to do some work. Understood?"Fauna asked. There was silence. Her eye twitched as she slammed her foot down,hard. "I asked,understood?!"She yelled. Everyone suddenly looked up,yelling a loud 'yes mam'. "Good,now get eating and get going!"

"Oh boy."Cupid sighed.

…

Eventually all of the campers ate their fill and met up at the lake. All of them yawning and pretty tired considering it was around 9 by now,giving them a chance for the food to reach their stomach before entering into this rapids thingy. Hallow leaned her head against Jack's shoulder as she rested her eyes,her arms crossed and leaning her body weight against Jack,which wasn't much. She barely weight 95 pounds. She was not a morning person. Being the Halloween spirit she was used to being up at night and sleeping at day. However she would have to get used to the schedule here. Jack let her as he and Cupid were messing around with their powers. Jack showing off hiow he could make it snow in the palm of his hand. Cupid noticed an innocent spirit eating what seemed to be a pocky treat. He turned to Jack.

"Hey Jack,watch this."Cupid said,doing his best to hide his mischievous grin. He reached for his back and took out this beautifully crafted crossbow. He rose his hand and settled it on the crossbow,pouring his love magic to create a small arrow that glowed pinkish red.

Jack watched. "A crossbow? I thought you used a bow."

"Oh,I do,when I need quick shots,but the crossbow kind of packs…more of a punch."Cupid said as he pointed at the innocent spirit way over there. "Besides,bows are SO a bunch of centuries ago." With that he pulled the trigger. A FLICK could be heard as the arrow flew across the field,hitting the innocent spirit right on the butt.

"OW!"The spirit yelped. The arrow soon dissolved as the spirit blinked a few times and looked down at the box of pocky. The spirit blushed as he smiled and stroked the box in a sensual way. "Wow…you're…you're the sexiest box of pocky I've ever met in my entire life,you know that?"He spoke. As the spirit made his move on the box of pocky in his hands Jack and Cupid watched in amusement,laughing like idiots till tears went down their cheeks. Even Hallow tried her best to not laugh as she peeked with one eye open at the innocent victim of Cupid's powers. Just then Bunnymund walked up.

"Alright everyone,listen up!"Bunnymund said as he dragged a rolling board that had a map on it. He started to explain. "You will all be competing in River Rapids Crossing. The goal is to cross through the course and reach the finish line. Each cabin will be provided with life jackets and boats and rowing equipment. Now for the course: You will all start here by this lake. You will row all the way to the river pass on the other side of the lake where it leads off into the forest. You will follow the river path and eventually will go all around the site until reaching the finish line right here,at the waterfall lake where the great waterfall can be seen flowing down. If you see the waterfall as you go down the river,it means that you're getting close to the finish line."

Hallow rose her hand. "How do we know which path to take if the river splits up?"

"Good question. We've set up arrows and signs directing the way. Just make sure to follow where the arrows say and you will be on the right track. We have made sure that the track you go through is safe. Nothing that you spirits couldn't handle."Bunnymund said. He saw the spirits murmur and smile. He then spoke up again. "Now here's the catch: There shall be no powers used for this competition." The campers immediately 'awed' and questioned about the no powers rules. Bunnymund raised his paws. "Truth be told,these rules weren't made by me nor the headmasters. It was given by Mother Nature."Bunnymund said as he then glanced at the camper that was pretty much sexually harassing the box of pocky. "My guess is to avoid any of THAT. Cupid-"

"I know I know."Cupid said as he charged up his crossbow with a white arrow before sending it flying,hitting the camper right at the butt again.  
The camper blinked a few times. "Huh? What happened? I zoned out?"

Bunnymund massaged his temples.

Jack turned to Cupid. "Is that you make someone unlove?"

Cupid shrugged. "It actually depends. Considering he was loving an unanimated object all it takes to quit the spell is an arrow to absorb the love spell out of him. However if it's to strong,I would need to use other ways."

"What's the strongest way?"Hallow casually asked.  
"Well,the strongest way would be by a kiss."Cupid answered. Jack and Hallow stared at him. "I know it sounds weird,but it's a special power. With a kiss I can absorb the love poison I've injected into the person and my blood cells will demolish it."

"That actually sounds pretty badass."Jack admitted. Cupid smirked.

"Alright everyone,this is actually uncomfortable for all of us headmasters but we promise you can all have your weapons back at the end of the race. I'm guessing Mother Nature just doesn't want you guys knocking each other off the boats."Fauna said as she joined Bunnymund,dragging a big rolling basket. The campers weren't very happy,but gave their weapons to be put in the basket. Hallow stepped up with her broom.  
"Be good now,broom."Hallow said as she set her broom in the basket.  
Cupid came upfront and removed his bow and crossbow. "Be right back for ya two then."He said as he got them in the basket. Jack held his staff. He never went anywhere without it,without it he felt uncomfortable and powerless. For without it,he couldn't be able to wield his powers very well or at all. He couldn't even manage to balance himself when he called upon the wind without it.

Bunnymund noticed this and walked up. "Don't worry Frostbite,nothing will happen to it. I'll watch it personally."Bunnymund assured. Jack then smiled a bit and handed the staff over to Bunnymund,who gently took it. "Now you have fun ok?"

Jack nodded and smirked. "Alright,Kangaroo."

"Why I oughta-"

But before Bunnymund could do anything they were already off to prepare their boat. Fauna watched as the rest of the campers got their weapons within the basket.  
"I don't like this Aster,many of these kids aren't used not having their weapons around."Fauna said.  
"I know."Bunnymund said. He glanced up at the sky. "I wonder what Mother Nature is planning."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."Fauna said with a worried expression as she felt the fox pelt that surrounded her neck.

* * *

**Sorry if there have been glitches or not as many updates. My computer has been extremely slow. (I'm considering to reboot it) and my family has decided that everyday we have to visit someplace new so I'm not home as much as I wish to be. Extremely sorry everyone. **

**~SugarKiler **


	5. Chapter 5 - Down the River Rapids - Pt1

Jack was a bit shaken by the idea of going down on a river rapids competition. The fact he had died drowning scared him from that happening again. Especially now when he didn't had his staff with him!

"Stay still,I'm strapping it on."Cupid said as he helped Jack with his life jacket. He pulled on the strap and adjusted it. "There we go,done."Cupid said as he patted the somewhat bulky life jacket on Jack.

Jack looked down. "Are you sure that this will float if I fall in the water?"  
"Of course,don't worry about it."Cupid assured as he gave Jack thumbs up. Jack groaned to himself. He just knew he looked ridiculous wearing the bright,orange life jacket,but better safe than sorry.

"Why don't you use one?"Jackasked,noticing how Cupid discarded his life jacket.

"They'll hurt my wings. Besides,if I fall in,I know how to swim."Cupid smiled.

"Jack,do you know how to inflate one of these?"Hallow asked as she inspected the inflatable kayak package in her hand. Jack walked over to her as the two stood somewhat clueless at what to do with it. They were spirits,none of them had ever gone kayaking.

"Did it bring instructions?"Jack asked.

"I think so."Hallow said as she searched around the box and took out a piece of paper,the two reading it over trying to figure the contraption out. Cupid rolled his eyes,it seemed such spirits didn't do much human activities,though it included him too.

"My my,if it isn't Cupid."

Cupid looked up and turned to see a small boy walking over to him. He seemed around 10 to 12 years old in body age,and was wearing a 'My Sims' T-shirt,some jeans and sneakers,a green beanie on his head,only leaving to show bits of his multicolored highlighted hair. His eyes were also multicolored,they were of different shades of color,truly stunning. Besides him stood April Fool,who hid her maniacal smile behind her sleeves,and a slender teen boy. He wore a black hood with a white 'Assassin's Creed' emblem on the back of it,black jeans and wasn't wearing shoes. He had his hood on,as it shadowed his face,only letting the bangs of his jet black hair show from time to time. His skin was very pale,but not icy pale like Jack's,but deathly funeral pale.

Cupid crossed his arms. "New Year's,"He said,speaking towards the small 12 year old. "We meet again."

"Aw don't be like that Cupid. You're still not mad at me are ya?"New Year's asked with a smirk.  
"Maybe,not like I agreed to attend to this camp anyway. Though I didn't knew they invited douches like yourself."Cupid snapped.

"Haha,very funny. I can see you've already met one of my cabinmates,April Fool."New Year's said as he gestured to the maniac besides him. Cupid shivered,only to turn to the other spirit.

"And you are…?"Cupid asked,offering his hand for a shake.  
New Year's quickly answered for him. "This would be Grim,he's the Grim Reaper's son. He's not much of a talker."

"I can tell."Cupid said.

Just then Jack read the piece of paper in his hand,only to get the attention of those around them as he and Hallow were busy trying to figure the kayak out. "I think you have to pull a strap."He muttered.

"What strap?"Hallow asked as she knelt down to look for it. As she did,April Fool pulled on a random strap she saw on the large package. As she did,the package pretty much exploded as the kayak filled up,forming,but pushing Hallow off her feet as she fell inside the now formed kayak. April laughed as she always did as Hallow waved her feet,having Jack also laugh a bit.

New Year glanced. "So you have Jack Frost and Halloween as cabinmates. I would of expected much of Halloween but never would of guessed you'd end up with Jack Frost."New Year teased.

"He's a good kid,you better not mess up with him,otherwise you mess with me."Cupid said.

New Year's waved his hand. "Even if I would,I wouldn't. He's a seasonal spirit ya know,so he's under Mother Nature's watch either he knows it or not,and the last thing I would like to do is to anger such a force by messing with one of her 'children'."New Year's emphasized as Jack and Hallow walked up,finally getting into the conversation.  
"Children?"Jack asked.

New Year's looked up. "Why yes. Mother Nature considers all of those who help her control her domain her children. This includes people such as Fauna and you,a seasonal spirit of Winter,along with other spirits!" He then turned. "Not that I trust her of course."

Cupid's eyes narrowed. "Well," He crossed his arms. "I see you don't like her much either."

"No one does. Mother Nature is as bi-polar as the weather. You never know what you're gonna get when you speak to her. Only an idiot would try to go against a powerful spirit. Even father doesn't like her."New Year's said as he turned away.

"Oh yes,I almost forgot your dad is Father Time."Cupid said rather casually,kind of taking Hallow and Jack by surprise.

"F-Father Time has a kid?!"Hallow asked.

"How much are we missing here?!"Jack asked. Cupid shrugged.

New Year's chuckled,"It quite fits though. The man who controls time is the father of every passing New Year. He's lucky I just re-born every time the new year comes by otherwise I'd have too many brothers and sisters to count."New Year's said with a smirk. Cupid chuckled. New Year's then sighed,taking a look at his watch. "My,look at the time. We better get going,we're going to win this competition and all,being the Jeff the Killer Cabin."New Year's smirked as he called his cabinmates over: "Grim,April! We're leaving!" With that he started to walk away,April Fool quickly following behind.

"Well,that was interesting."Hallow said.  
"Guess we don't know as much about this spirit world as we thought."Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hallow then glanced at Cupid. "But I think Cupid knows quite a lot,how is that?"

"I've been around."Cupid said,turning to his friends. "Let's get the kayak in the water and try out the paddles." As they were about to walk over to their equipment,a cold hand gripped Jack's hand. The two cold skins touching was strange,as if they were different types of cold. Jack turned to see it was Grim,who was looking down at the floor. Before Jack could ask,Grim spoke in a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry I took you away."Was all he said,only to let go of Jack and run off towards New Year's and April Fool. Jack stared rather startled,but shook it off and returned to his group.  
"(What was that about?)"Jack thought.

"Alright,Jack you get in first."Cupid said.  
Jack looked up. "Wha,why me?!"

"Cause you're gonna be the gentleman I'm not towards her,now move it."Cupid said as he pushed Jack towards the kayak. Jack got in the kayak and took the seat in the middle. "Now hold on,Hallow help me get it in the water."

"Got it."

Jack freaked. "W-Wait can I resign myself from this?!"

"To late Frost."Cupid chirped as he and Hallow pushed the kayak into the water. It easily floated as Jack gripped onto the sides for balance. "Geez calm down you'll be fine,what's up with you and water?"

"If only you knew."Jack muttered.  
"Hallow go upfront,I'll take the backseat."Cupid said. Hallow climbed onto the kayak,Jack helping her on.  
"Easy now."Jack muttered as Hallow sat down,smiling towards Jack.  
"Thank you."She said. Jack smiled. Cupid then threw some paddles at the two of which they cached.  
Cupid tied up a small version of the Slenderman Cabin flag onto the edge of the kayak,and gave thumbs up at the two. "I hope you two are ready,we're going down the rapids!"To this Jack and Hallow could only look at each other with slight worry in their faces.

…

"Alright everyone,line up,no pushing!"Fauna called over. The cabins all lined up their kayaks against the shore of the lake. It was only then that the amount of summer camp attendees was very apparent.

"I never knew there were so many young spirits."Jack muttered.  
"I thought only Cupid and I were the only ones until I got here."Hallow said.  
"You two need to get out more."Cupid said jokingly,only to receive splashes of lake water from the two spirits. "H-Hey!"He laughed as he splashed at the two back.

"Alright everyone,here's a review of the rules!"Fauna said as she crossed her arms. "You will go across the lake and into the rapids. Follow the arrows and you should all be on the right track. The first team who reaches the Waterfall Lake and crosses the finish line we've set up,is the winner,and will win the trophy and bragging rights for the summer. One last thing: No magic or powers! And have fun! This is a fun activity!"Fauna yelled at the top of her lungs,her voice echoing across the lake. The campers all got themselves ready. Fauna rose up a flare gun. "Ready," She said. "…GO!"She yelled as she clicked the gun,the flare going up into the air and exploding into a smoke cloud. With that,everyone went off. Cupid pushed the kayak into the lake,quickly getting on and grabbing his paddle.  
"Come on guys,paddle paddle paddle!"Cupid said as he and his cabin paddled as if for dear life. For the first 3 minutes,everything was smoothly as the campers were around the middle of the lake.

Fauna smiled. "Good,no one's cheating."

Just then as if on cue,New Year's whistled somewhat innocently. "What's fun if we can't have fireworks?"New Year's asked somewhat innocently as he pointed his finger to the back of the kayak. With a snap of his fingers firework fire and sparks appeared at the end of his fingertips and started to push the kayak like a rocket across the water at rapid speed.

Bunnymund whistled. "I wouldn't be so sure."He said with a smirk. Fauna looked up and groaned.

"Oh come on!"She yelled.

"Hey! New Year's using his powers!"

"Well then we can use them too!"

And like a spark all of the cabins started to use their powers the best they could without their weapons,to gain an advantage from the enemy teams.

"They're all using their powers huh? Well then."Cupid said as he started to flap his wing a bit.  
"Just because they're using their powers doesn't mean we have to cheat with them. We should be logical and-"Hallow said,only to be interrupted by Cupid.  
"HANG ON TIGHT GUYS!"Cupid yelled as he gripped the back of kayak and started to flap his wings,flying and pushing the kayak across the lake at a fast speed,catching up to the rest of the cabins. The force sent Jack and Hallow falling back.

"This is wrong."Jack said.

Hallow looked up. "Finally,someone listens to reason-"

"We need more power."Jack said with a devilish smile. Hallow looked at him scared as Jack suddenly whistled loudly,raising his hand before calling his friend. "WIND!" Suddenly a powerful gust of wind hit Cupid right on his wing,pushing him and the Kayak pretty much gliding across the lake. Hallow screamed as Jack and Cupid cheered laughing.

* * *

**MY COMPUTER'S FIXED :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Down the River Rapids - Pt2

The campers weren't expecting what they encountered as soon as they went down the opening of the river. It was a perfect example of true river rapids,fast,furious and ruthless. Such savagery took the campers off guard as the kayaks were dragged down the river faster than they could paddle. Even Cupid was pretty much pulled from his position behind the kayak,dragging him along as not even the wind could be stronger than the raging rapids.

"WHA! HELP ME UP GUYS!"Cupid freaked as he held onto the back of the kayak. Hallow and Jack quickly grabbed Cupid,pulling him into the kayak as the rapids spun and roughed the kayak around like a toy.

"They call this safe?!"Hallow asked as the kayak spun in circles.

"I think this is kind of fun!"Jack said.  
"I'm gonna be sick!"Cupid called over as his face turned paler than usual.

"Ok let's try to steady this thing down guys! Grab the paddles!"Jack called as the three got their paddles and started to paddle,somehow managing to get it under control. At the very least it stopped spinning,but they were already soaking wet by the splashing water of the rapids. It was like a wild rollercoaster with ups and downs and being dragged down by the water. They weren't the only ones struggling against the rapids. All of the campers were having a hard time handling the rapids. Without their weapons even their magic was no help against the forces.

"I hate this,I want to go back."Hallow admitted,struggling with the paddle.

"Don't worry,let's just head over to the finish line. The faster we get there,the faster we can get out of here!"Cupid assured.

Jack nodded. "Cupid's right!"

"Alright…"Hallow said,still not very sure. Cupid saw this and started to think of something. There had to be something to pass the time while they paddled for their lives. He snapped his fingers as he leaned up to Jack.

"Hey Jack."Cupid said. Jack turned,listening to Cupid as he whispered something into his ear,out of Hallow's reach. The two boys smiled brightly as they turned back to their Halloween friend.  
"Hey Hallow?"Jack asked.

"Yeah?"Hallow said,focusing herself on the paddle.

"…IF YOU WERE GAY~"Cupid suddenly sung.

Hallow froze. "Oh no."

"THAT'D BE OKAY!~"Jack sang along,swinging his body from side to side with the rhythm of the song. "I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY!~"

"You won't. Cupid you're a devil you won't tempt me into this song!"Hallow yelled as she got her hands over her head,covering her ears.

"IF IT WERE ME,I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
,BUT I'M NOT GAY~"Cupid sang,in a rather nice matter actually,the two boys holding in their laughter from their idea of trying to cheer up their cabinmate.

"You have dragged down Jack into this path of sin,Jack may your innocence rest in peace."Hallow said.  
"IF YOU WERE QUEER-"Jack started.

"Oh god."Hallow added.

"I'D STILL BE HERE~"Cupid followed.

Suddenly both Jack and Cupid started to sing together: "YEAR AFTER YEAR,BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME!~"  
"Maybe if I throw myself hard enough I'll hit a rock and drown quickly."Hallow said.

"AND I KNOW THAT YOU WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO~ IF I TOLD YOU TODAY 'Hey guess what,I'M GAY',BUT I'M NOT GAY~"Cupid and Jack sang.

Cupid rose his paddle like a microphone,singing his solo: "I'M HAPPY,JUST BEING WITH YOU~"

Jack followed: "SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO ME,WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?!~"

Hallow could not take it any longer. She broke: "IF YOU WERE GAY!~ I'D SHOUT,HOORAY!~"

"AND HERE I'D STAY!~"Jack sang as he waved his paddle playfully.  
"BUT I WOULDN'T GET IN YOUR WAY!"Cupid sang.

And so,the trio sang the final lines together: "YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO ALWAYS BE,BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,YOU WERE JUST BORN THAT WAY,AND, AS THEY SAY,IT'S IN YOUR DNA,YOU'RE GAY!~" With that,the three bursted into a fit of laughter. Cupid had to hold the sides of the kayak to hold himself of how much he was laughing. Jack had to wipe one tear from his eye from his laughter as Hallow held her stomach laughing,falling back,resting against Jack's torso for support.

"Well,I see you were singing Cupid's themesong!"

The trio turned over to see the Jeff The Killer cabin riding the rapids besides them. New Year's was in the back,April Fool in the middle,and Grim in the front.  
"What's up guys?"Cupid asked rather casually.  
"Oh nothing just riding them river rapids."New Year's said.

"Well I hope you memorize that song,cause you'll be hearing it again,when we sing it at our prize ceremony!"Cupid said.  
Jack threw a fist into the air. "Hell yeah!"

"Oh really? You boys think you can beat us?~"April Fool asked with a wicked smile.

"We don't think,we KNOW!"Hallow added,now actually pumped up after singing the song.  
"Atta girl Hallow!"Cupid called from the back.  
"Oh it's on!"New Year's said.

"Do I even have a saying in this?"Grim asked as he held his paddle.  
"Not really."New Year's and April Fool said.

"I thought as much."Grim said in a monotone voice. And so the two cabins started to paddle as fast as they could down the rapids,both determined in being the first place winners,leaving the rest of the cabins in the dust pretty much. However,way beyond where Slenderman and the Jeff the Killer cabin were advancing towards,there was a fork on the 'road'. Casually in the land in between there was a sign with an arrow pointing to the rapids on the right. Suddenly without warning,ever so slowly a plant curled up on the bottom of the sign started to spin it,having the arrow point to the left…

"Come on guys keep going!"Cupid called.  
"We're going as fast as we can!"Hallow called.

"Not even wind can make us any faster!"Jack said as he paddled. The two cabins were head to head with each other.

"Come on guys let's get us that prize!"New Year's yelled. April Fool just laughed manaically as she paddled. Grim paddled at his pace trying to catch up. It was then when he looked up,noticing something strange.

"G-Guys! Fork on the road!"He yelled,having both cabins look upward.  
"Wha-which side do we take?!"April Fool asked.

"Cupid?"Hallow asked.  
"Uh…"Cupid said,not really knowing,or remembering.

Jack then noticed the arrow as they got closer. "Guys! There's an arrow pointed left!"

"Oh yeah,Bunnymund's arrows."New Year's said.  
"A-Are you sure he said follow the arrows?"Grim asked shyly.

"Well anyone has any ideas? We're kind of running out of time."Cupid said as they reached closer.  
"U-Um,I say we follow the arrows!"New Year's said.  
"Kangaroo did say that the arrows would lead us the right way."Jack said.  
"Alright,to the left it is-wait,Kangaroo?"Cupid asked. But before he could get an answer the two cabins turned over,riding off to the left side of the rapids. Just as they did,the plant slowly turned the arrow back pointing to the right…


	7. Chapter 7 - Down the River Rapids - Pt3

The two cabins were rather focused on trying to out-race each other. Grim,Hallow,April and Jack were doing most of the driving while Cupid and New Years were pretty much trying to knock each other off their kayaks. New Years moved his hands in a whimsical way as sparks of colors and gleam flew from his hand towards Cupid. Cupid dodged,at one point doing a backflip with the help of his wings,only having the kayak shake a bit off balance.

"You're lucky I don't have my bows!"Cupid yelled.

"You two are idiots I swear."Hallow whined.

"I'm all wet…"Grim complained. April just chuckled. As the rapids only got more savage the two kayaks were forced closer to eachother,which gave the chance for Cupid and New Year's a chance to clash against each other. The two gripped each other's hands and pushed their heads against each other,trying to push the other off the kayak.

"You're so annoying my god!"Cupid hissed.

"Just you wait Cupid,The Jeff the Killer cabin will win this and all of the competitions!"New Years yelled.

"Bitch please,I've got Jack Frost and Halloween!"

"I have April Fool's and Death's son!"

"You don't stand a chance."

"Bitch. I. Own. You." The two then screamed as they started to slap at each other. Before they could actually hurt each other in any way the river waters violently pulled the kayaks away from each other. New Year almost fell into the water as April Fool quickly gripped him tightly,pulling him back into the kayak. Cupid wasn't as lucky as Jack went to grab him Cupid fell foward,falling into the river.

"Cupid!"Jack called.

"Shit."Hallow cursed as she set her paddle away and moved her hands and her eyes seemed to glow as she rose her hands into the air. Suddenly shadows from the nearby trees and scenery bent and expanded,reaching to her hands as Hallow pulled on them,halting the kayak to a stop as she pulled on the shadows. Jack stared.

"Amazing! You control shadows?!"Jack asked,first time seeing some of Hallow's powers.

Hallow smirked. "I am the spirit of Halloween." She then grunted,hearing the cracks of wood as the shadows pulled against the force of the rapid waters. "You might want to hurry on fishing out Cupid!"

"Right!"Jack said. He turned to the side of the kayak and slightly stroked the water,having a base of ice appear besides the kayak before extending his arms to the flailing Cupid. "Quickly,Cupid this way!" Cupid flapped his wet wings as he swam up against the current,extending his arm to be grabbed by Jack.

"T-Thank you,Jack-OI YOU'RE COLD!"Cupid whined.

"I made an ice-base for you,use it to get back on!"Jack said.

New Year's looked back as he then laughed. "Awesome,we're ahead!" April Fool's cheered. "Now we just have to head straight and we'll get to the finish line in no time!" Grim paddled as he sighed,his cloak covering his head even though by this point he was soaking wet.

"Something's not right,I don't see the other teams catching up."Grim muttered. He looked down at his arm and on it appeared a ticking clock that only his eyes could see. He tapped his arm and suddenly the clock's numbers changed. He gasped and looked up,only for an expression of worry to cover his face. He then tapped April Fool by the shoulder. "April...!" April Fool's turned and she stopped on her tracks,an expression of fear and worry covering her face. New Year's still celebrated,shaking 'what his momma gave him' like no tomorrow.

April Fool waved her arm,tapping New Year's continously. "N-New Years-chan!"April Fool called in a high pitched voice.

"What is it?"New Year's asked as he turned,only for his face to also be covered by the expression of worry.

...

"Hey,you alright Cupid?"Jack asked as Cupid paddled as if his life depended on it.

"I'm fine,just kind of uncomfortable having my wings wet."Cupid said as he paddled.

"Come on boys petal to the metal! We aren't gonna let those guys win are we?!"Hallow asked as she smiled and paddled. Jack and Cupid did their small war cry as they paddled. It wasn't very far until they noticed the Jeff the Killer cabin.

"There they are!"Cupid called.

"Yeah,but...um..."Hallow muttered.

"What are they doing?"Jack asked.

The Jeff the Killer cabin were desperately paddling in the opposite direction of the rapids,as if to go backwards. The Slenderman cabin stared confused,but a few feet closer they got their answer: huge,sharp rocks all piled up,ready to shred any unfortunate kayak that might be coming its way...

"THEHELLISTHISSHITTHISWASN'TONTHEMAP?!"Cupid screamed at the top of his lungs as he started to paddle the opposite side. In a matter of seconds the Jeff the Killer cabin was dragged into the rocks,the kayak flipping and ripping into pieces as the members were thrown into the air and into the river.

"The current is to strong,we won't be able to turn in time!"Hallow yelled.  
Jack gritted his teeth and an idea quickly peaked into his head. "Wait,maybe we don't have to turn!" Jack then jumped up to the front of the kayak.

"Jack,we're getting close!"Cupid called. Jack smirked and took a deep breath,cupping his hands around his mouth. He then blew a chilling breath in front of him. As it twirled in the air it reached the water,freezing it,creating a slate of ice for the kayak to ride on. As the kayak was pushed onto the ice,it slid up and above the rocks out of harms way. The kayak landed down with a loud 'splash',but luckily they didn't fell in. Jack breathed in relief when Hallow grabbed his shoulders.

"Jack that was brilliant!"Hallow said almost in a squeal.

"Awesome thinking."Cupid smiled. Jack chuckled and slightly scratched his cheek.

"H-Hey,could you help us out?!"

The trio turned to look,the Jeff the Killer cabin were struggling against the strong currents. Thanks to their life jackets,they weren't drowning,but the currents were rather strong for them still.

"We have to help them."Jack said.

Cupid scowled. "Do we have to? We could like go to the finish line and tell Bunnymund..."

"Cupid."Jack snapped.

"Fine fine,I get ya, I think they should fit if we each share a seat."Cupid said as he turned to Hallow. "Hallow."

"I know the drill."Hallow said as she moved her hands and rose her hand,a shadow wrapping around it. Hallow gripped it tight to keep the boat from floating off with the current. "Hurry now!" The trio quickly helped the others on board.

"T-Thanks!"New Years said. By the time they were all on the kayak sharing a space,Cupid sat with April Fool,Jack with New Year's,and Hallow with Grim. Hallow had the shadow let go as the current dragged them away and deeper into the river.

Cupid smirked at New Year's. "Not only will we be the winners,but we'll also be heroes!"

"Oh shut up Valentine."New Year's said as he crossed his arms.

"A-About that..."Grim spoke as he looked back a bit. "Has anyone noticed that the rest of the cabins haven't cached up yet,even though they weren't that far off...?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe they also encountered problems."

"I just don't get why would those rocks back there would be considered 'safe'?!"April Fool's whine.

"I know right? This is strange guys,everything was fine until we took this route."Cupid said as he analyzed the events.

"Maybe we took the wrong path?"New Year's suggested.

"But we followed the arrow though."Hallow said.

Grim listened as he looked around,his cloak still covering him as his wet hair stuck against his pale skin. He held his head as everyone talked at once and only seemed to get louder and louder. Eventually he snapped: "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO THINK AND I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE RAIN!"Grim yelled.

Cupid blinked and stared at him. "Rain?! It's not raining!"

"T-Then,what's that sound...?!"Grim asked as he felt his heart drop. They all stopped talking to hear. There was indeed a sound that sounded similar to rain,but it wasn't raining. Then what could it possibly be?

"What IS that noise? Can't be the rapids,they aren't that loud."New Year's said. April Fools looked around and then innocently pointed up front.  
"Maybe its the waterfall up there."She suggested.  
"Ah the waterfall,that make sense."Cupid said. Suddenly everyone stopped whatever they were doing as they snapped their heads foward,everyone yelling in union: "WATERFALL?!" Indeed,awaiting them was the raging waterfall that Bunnymund had told them about,the one that fell into the lake where the finish line was...from a deadly altitude.

"WHAT THE FRIEKING HELL IS THIS?!"New Year's screamed.  
"IT'S A WATERFALL AND WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT AT IT!"April Fool yelled.

"NO SHIT SHERLOK!"Grim yelled also.

"We need to jump...!"New Year's said getting ready to jump out,when April stopped him.

"Are you crazy?! You'll only get dragged down the waterfall faster!"She yelled.  
"Cupid,what about your wings?! Can you fly us out?!"Grim asked.  
"M-My wings are soaking wet! They won't fly when they're heavy wet!"Cupid said. Hallow seemed frozen as Jack started to shake her.

"H-Hallow! Try using your shadows again!"Jack said.

Hallow nodded. "R-Right!"Hallow said. She took a deep breath and extended her arm,shadows from the nearby trees wrapping around her arm.

"H-Hurry!"Cupid said in fear. Hallow pulled on the shadows as the shadows stiffened and gripped on Hallow tightly. What she didn't expect was for the opposite forces,the still shadows and the pulling river current,to pull her harshly. By the time the shadow reached the limit,the kayak kept going with the current,Hallow being pretty much dragged by the shadow as it had a death grip on her arm,across the kayak and out of it.

"Hallow!"Jack called,pretty much throwing himself from his seat and back,managing to grab Hallow by her free arm,only for him to starting to get dragged too.

"Jack! Guys help out!"Cupid called as he wrapped his hands around Jack's waist and pulled him back,having Jack at the very edge of the kayak but preventing him from falling. New Year's pulled on Cupid's leg as Grim held New Year's tightly as if to not let him drop,lastly April Fool wrapping her arms around Grim's chest,then wrapping her legs around the front seat,not daring to let go of neither. And so they stood like a chain. If anyone were to slip,any single movement could mean the end of some,if not all of them.

...

"Do you see them yet?"Fauna asked as she waved a fan over her face,sitting on a lawnchair besides the trophies they had for the winners. Bunnymund rolled his eyes as he looked into the binoculars once more. "Well?"

"I think I see some campers coming from the very end of the riverside,yes,I see a few!"Bunnymund said as the rest of the cabins were being dragged by the river into the lake. All they would have to do was to paddle all the way to the end of the lake where Bunnymund and Fauna were and cross the finish line they had set up. "Strange though."

"What?"Fauna tilted her head.

"Neither of them are the Slenderman cabin nor the Jeff the Killer cabin."

"Well maybe they fell behind."

"I guess,they were rather ahead though."

"We'll have to see. Lets just get ready to receive the cabins and we'll look for them if they don't show up."

Bunnymund nodded as he stood straight up,hoping that the snowflake hadn't gotten himself into trouble again.

...

Hallow screamed as she then gritted her teeth. The two forces were pulling both of her arms so harshly,it was like being torned in half. She refused to let go however,for if she let go of either of them,it would mean the end of all of them.

"Hallow,can you try to pull us?!"Cupid asked.  
Hallow gritted her teeth. "I'll try!"Hallow said. She breathed and focused as the shadow started to pull on her,only pulling harder as Hallow gasped and gripped Jack's arm tightly. Jack held Hallow's arm with such force he felt bad because he knew it would end up bruising her. The shadow pulled on Hallow,and it started to work a bit,but the pain of the strain on Hallow's petit body grew,it was going against the current plus the weight of 5 people,and she was the hook.

"Cupid if we keep this up her arms will be ripped off!"Jack said.  
"You're right,we'll need to do something."Cupid said. He thought and then looked at Grim. "You. Jump off the kayak."

Grim stared. "Why me?!"

"Because you're Death's son it's not like if it's gonna affect you that badly!"Cupid whined.  
"HELL NAW! I don't wanna move in with my dad THAT soon!"Grim complained.

"Guys,you're really not helping!"Hallow said in a slight gasp as she kept her grip on both the shadow and Jack's arm.

"What are we gonna do? Hallow's arms will break by the time they send a rescue party if we stay like this!"New Year's said.  
"New Year's right."April Fool agreed.

Jack gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes. "There has to be something."He whispered to himself. He then remembered what he had done with the water back there where the rocks were,then back in the battle against Pitch,where he had frozen the nightmares... "I've got it!"Jack said with a smile on his face. He turned over to Hallow. "Hallow!"He called. "Let go of the shadow!"

"SAY WHAT NOW?!"New Year's asked.  
"Have you lost it?!"April asked as she gripped onto Grim tightly.

Cupid turned over to Jack. "Jack,what are you planning?!"

"I have a plan,but you're gonna have to trust me!"Jack said as he looked over at the worried faces of the spirits,then back at Hallow,who was looking at him just as worried. He looked up with determined eyes.

"...alright."Hallow said as she gave a nod. Cupid nodded with her as the rest eventually agreed.

"Now,at the count of three,let go,and I'll go to the front,understood? Cupid,get ready to catch Hallow."Jack instructed.  
"Aye sir!"Cupid said with a smirk.  
Jack looked up at Hallow. "Ready?"

Hallow breathed. "I just hope you know what you're doing,Jack."Hallow said.  
Jack chuckled. "Same here. Now: 1..."Jack loosened his grip on Hallow just a bit. "2..." Cupid got one of his arms on Hallow's arm,gripping it and ready to exchange places,the rest got ready for the wort. "...3!" And like that,Hallow let go of the shadow,falling back as the current took control of the kayak,dragging it down towards the waterfall. "Cupid!"Jack called. Cupid quickly let go of Jack and cached Hallow,having her seat down as everyone sat in their place,Jack now being upfront with Grim. The waterfall was getting closer and closer.  
"You think your plan will work?"Grim asked.

Jack looked at the waterfall as he bit his lip. "I hope so!" Jack concentrated as he closed his eyes,moving his hands infront of the kayak as they headed to the waterfall. Everyone in the kayak bracing for impact.

...

By this point the campers were tired and they weren't really doing much effort in trying to reach the finishline.  
"Ay ay ay they're slowpokes! Well atleast we'll have a winner soon."Fauna said as she watched the Rake cabin being the closest to the finishline. Fauna then turned over to Bunnymund,who was still scanning with his binoculars. "You alright there?"

"Just looking,we're missing two cabins. Jack's in one of them,I just know the little snowflake got in trouble."Bunnymund said.  
"Psh,you worry to much! How much trouble could he possibly get into?"Fauna asked. As she finished such sentence she heard the gasps and screams of campers. She and Bunnymund turned to see them looking up at the waterfall,they slowly turned their gaze up...  
"Oh my god!"Fauna screamed as her hands were instantly over her mouth.

"Oh goodbye cruel cruel world!"New Year's said in a sad matter.

"Daddy here I come."Grim said sarcastically as the kayak fell down the waterfall. Everyone in the boat except Jack screamed in terror as they hang onto the kayak for the dear life. Jack suddenly opened his eyes as they glew slightly,his hands shaking and glowing as well. Jack roared and clapped his hands together,a shockwave spreading from him to all over the area as the temperatures just dropped blow 0 degrees in one breeze. This caused the water beneath them to freeze. As the shockwave of freezing temperatures spread across the lake,the falling water and the entire lake froze solid into ice,having the rest of the cabins get stuck.  
"What the?!"Fauna asked as she and Bunnymund felt the temperatures drop and started to shake like crazy. Jack breathed and looked down as the kayak fell into what now would be considered,a giant slide of ice.

"Everyone hold on!"He yelled as everyone gripped tight to the kayak and screamed as the kayak did contact with the ice,sliding on it and down,gaining enough momentum so when they reached the bottom,they glided past the rest of the cabins,carefully dodging them by jerking the kayak from side to side,and them crossing the finishline.  
"It's Jack!"Bunnymund said.  
"Well I'll be. But um...why aren't they stopping?"Fauna asked as the kayak glided towards them.

"Look out!"Grim yelled at them,having Fauna and Bunnymund jump out of the way just in time as the kayak slid off the ice and into the ground,sliding roughly against the ground and mud,raising a large cloud of dust around them until they eventually came into a rugged and dreadful stop. As they felt the kayak stop moving,everyone waved the cloud of dust away from them as they breathed deep breaths. The two cabins had looks on their faces as if they had just accidentally slapped Man in Moon in the face. They stood there,still,in shock. Then they started to feel their faces and arms,as if checking that they weren't missing any limbs.

"...we're alive...haha...we're alive...!"New Year's said as he laughed out of happiness.

April Fool threw her hands into the air. "HELL YEAH!" All six campers started to cheer and celebrate,completely forgetting of the world around them and thanking Man in Moon that they were live.

"Jack that was AMAZING! Come here you!"Cupid said as he hugged Jack,almost hugging the air out of his lungs.

Hallow hugged Jack as well. "You saved us Jack,you're a hero!"She said.

Grim sighed in relief. "Thank goodness,no daddy for me."

New Year's smiled. "I have to admit,you're actually pretty cool,Jack Frost."He said.

Jack smiled. "Thanks...but I didn't even knew I could do that kind of thing again,I never thought it'd actually reach that far."

"Wait wait wait,so you took a 50% chance on us?!"April Fool asked almost fainting.

"Yes he did but he saved us anyways didn't he?!"Cupid said as he laughed,rubbing Jack's hair,messing it up. They didn't even noticed Fauna and Bunnymund walking up to them.

"FROSTBITE!" Bunnymund's voice rang and everyone instantly turned towards him. He did not look happy.

"Crap,it's Bunnymund and Fauna."April Fool whispered as New Year's quickly hushed her.

Fauna pointed at the now frozen lake and waterfall. "What the hell happened?!"She asked,demanding an explanation as the rest of the campers tried to reach the shore on the slippery ice.

Cupid stood up. "Guys,you're not gonna belive what happened-"

"What kind of stunt was that?! First you all break the rules and now you go to the waterfall trail on a suicidal attempt to win?!"Bunnymund asked.

"We won though didn't we?"April Fool asked,as Grim and New Year's got their hands over her mouth before she made things worse.

Hallow stood up. "Please let us explain! We followed the arrows as you told us and we ended up in that trail,by the time we found it it was to late to turn back,the current was to strong."

Grim stood up. "She speaks truth."

"What happened to your kayak?"Fauna asked.

"Our kayak was ripped in half by some rocks we encountered on the track,they pulled us in their kayak and saved us. We also followed the arrow and ended up in the waterfall track."New Year's explained.  
April Fool nodded as she rose her hands. "You have to belive us,infact if it weren't for Jack's stunt we would of all died!"She explained.

Cupid got his hand on Jack's shoulder as he could feel him shaking,either fear of Bunnymund or of Bunnymund's power to expel him from camp.

"We are all witness that the arrow was pointing at the wrong path sir. Jack saved us."

"Yeah,it wasn't our fault."Hallow said. Bunnymund turned to Jack,who gulped.

"We followed the arrow cottontail,but it led us the wrong path."Jack said. Bunnymund sighed as Fauna rubbed her temples.

"Alright,we will investigate this,right now this event is to be nullified until further notice,same goes with the award ceremony."Fauna said as she glanced back at the rest of the cabins. "You're all allowed to return to your cabins to wash up and rest! Any updates will be announced by the speaker!"Fauna said as she turned to the six campers. "You guys go ahead back to your cabins too. We'll check your claims out."Fauna said as she waved them away. The six of them nodded as they stepped away,returning to their cabins. Just then an eagle flew above Fauna and Bunnymund's heads,landing on Fauna's arm.

Bunnymund rubbed his head. "To think they think we'll belive that excuse? We know we set the arrow in the right direction."He muttered.  
"They speak truth,Bunnymund."Fauna said.

Bunnymund turned to her. "What?"

Fauna looked at the eagle as she rubbed its head. "He tells me that he witnessed when they had to decide which route to take,they did indeed followed the arrow,leading them to the waterfall path."Fauna said.

"But we set it right."Bunnymund said,dumbfounded.

Fauna opened her hand and the eagle dropped something onto her hand from its beak: it was a strange,curly plant. "He says that the arrow changed direction to the correct path as soon as those two cabins passed by. This was around the sign."

Bunnymund examined the plant. "There's magic inside of this."

"So you sensed it too? I thought I was going crazy,so,you're saying someone or something might of..."

"Could be. We don't have strong evidence for anything so we can't be for sure."

Fauna looked down and then back at Bunnymund. "You don't think..."

Bunnymund crushed the plant within his paw. "I don't know,we don't have any evidence of anything to accuse anyone...we'll have to keep an eye out for things more than we originally had thought...something's in here Fauna,and it's targeting the campers."

"It's targeting **Jack**."

* * *

A long chapter to make up for my absence. Sorry for being away so long,was on a family fieldtrip.


	8. Chapter 8 - No one likes Mother Nature?

Within the Slenderman cabin the sound of falling water could be heard. As you mentally zoom into a bathroom scene a slender silhouette could be seen behind the shower curtain. Jack Frost showered with the water temperature being exactly 45 degrees,what would many would consider cold to Jack it was just the perfect temperature. He suddenly whipped his head up,water flying off from his spiky hair in small drops as more water poured down his smooth,pale skin. A few drops would freeze from time to time,but the continuing falling water would melt it off. His glance remained on the ceiling as he thought about today. It wasn't until he actually gave it some thought that he realized that the lives of 5 spirits and himself were in his hands...if he were to had screwed up back there,heavens knows what would of happened to them. He sighed as he rubbed his shoulders,who knew using magic without his staff would tire him out. As he stretched,suddenly he heard the sound of a flushing toilet. Before he could question anything the water immediately rose its temperature: 60,70,by 80 degrees Jack reacted by slamming the shower curtain out of his way,dashing out of the shower away from the hot water. As he stepped onto the floor he missing the mat,the floor freezing at his touch from how frantic he was at the moment,slipping to fall back on the ground with a loud 'THUD'. Next thing Jack heard was laughter.

"C-Cupid?!"Jack asked as he sat up rubbing his head. There stood Cupid on the doorway,laughing as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.  
"Why hello Frostbite,enjoy your bath?"Cupid asked.

Jack glared. "That was you?!" He then realized he was indecent,so he quickly pulled the towel from the rack and covered himself up.

"I couldn't help it I swear! It was the perfect chance,I just couldn't!"Cupid said with a chuckle. Somewhere in Jack's mind he started to wonder if Cupid was actually meant to be the spirit of desire,love,attraction and pairings. Maybe deep inside he was meant to be April Fool's instead.  
"That wasn't funny Cupid,I can't be in hot temperatures otherwise I could get injured! I'm a winter spirit ya know."Jack reminded as he stood up,wrapping the towel around his waist.  
"Oi I'm sorry Jack,I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I just wanted to play a little trick that's all."Cupid whimpered,looking somewhat guilty as he rested against the doorway.  
Jack sighed and smiled a bit. "Well it wasn't any serious,it just surprised me as all."Jack said as he turned over to the toilet seat where he had set his clothes. He froze as he looked down at it: his clothes were missing. He instantly turned over to Cupid,who was whistling innocently. "Cupid-" As expected,Cupid took out Jack's folded clothing as he waved it in front of him.

"If you want these you're gonna have to take it from me."Cupid smirked as he took a step back.

Jack took a step forward. "Come on Cupid,give me a break."

"Alright alright. I will..."Cupid said in a defeated tone. "...not." And he took off.

"C-Cupid!"

…

"No,we have to look at this in a general direction. There were 6 campers on the boat. We can't simply assume that Jack is being targetted because he's a guardian..."

Fauna sighed. "I hope you're right,Bunnymund."Fauna muttered as she signed her signature on the paper and rolled it up,tying a red ribbon on it. She stood and walked over to the window where an owl waited for her. She handed the rolled up small paper to the own,who took it. "To Mother Nature please."She said,and the owl took off flying. She stared out as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Bunnymund walked in.

"I've managed to get some spirits help us with the search. Did you manage to contact Mother Nature yet?"Bunnymund asked.

Fauna shook her head. "No. I've tried calling her but it seems she has finally decided that a cellphone is to 'mortal' for her. So I sent her a letter,hopefully she'll grant me an audience soon."

"Alright. Tonight we search every corner of this place,if anything is hiding,it would be pushed out of its hiding place."

"Right,um,what about the campers? Don't want them interrupting the search and all."  
"We'll announce that everyone is to only come out for supper and then go back to their cabins until tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Sounds reasonable." Fauna looked down as she crossed her arms. "I'm starting to wonder if having so many spirits all in one place is such a good idea."

Bunnymund rubbed the back of his head. "Oi,but the kids seem to be having fun! Even though they are spirits they're still children deep inside no?"Bunnymund asked.

Fauna looked up. "I guess you're right."She said. She then turned back to the window,glancing over at the Slenderman cabin. "Oh poor children,they must have been scared to death with the waterfall event. I bet they're just thanking that they're all alive right now."

…

"CUPID GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!" Jack and Cupid pretty much flew across the cabin's rooms,Cupid using his wings being careful not to hit anything with them as Jack had helped from the wind. Cupid did a sharp turn as he flew upstairs towards the bedrooms. "Cupid!"Jack called again as the wind almost slammed him against the wall,but Jack landed his feet and hands against it and pushed forward,heading upstairs after Cupid. Jack launched forward as he tackled Cupid to the ground. The two the wrestled against eachother,rolling on the ground,fighting like two brothers over a toy.

"Give me my clothes Cupid!"Jack demanded.  
"Oh come on then it'd be to easy!"Cupid laughed as he raised the clothes away from Jack's reach as he pushed Jack. Jack and Cupid tumbled around and eventually Jack was ontop,grabbing Cupid by his toga as he growled.

"Why you-"Jack said as Cupid laughed to himself satisfied. Then Hallow walked in.

"Hey guys we got our weapons ba-"She said as she looked up,her eyes widening at the scene. The three just stared at eachother when Cupid and Jack realized how bad it actually looked. Jack was ontop wearing nothing but a loose towel around his waist as he sat on Cupid,pulling him by his greek toga as Cupid had Jack's clothing in his hand.  
Cupid and Jack quickly pushed themselves off eachother. "W-Wait!"Jack said as a blush crept upon his cheeks.

"It's not what you think,Hallow!"Cupid said as a blush also covered his cheeks. Hallow just stared as she then felt the room spin in circles before she fainted to the ground,dropping the weapons with her.

…

"I seriously don't know how I'm going to survive this Summer Camp with you two as my cabinmates."Hallow said as she lay on the sofa in small living room downstairs. Jack waved a paper infront of her for air as he was now fully clothed and holding his beloved staff.

"You're just gonna have to deal with it. I swear I didn't think of you coming back when we ran around the house."Cupid said with a chuckle.

Jack shook his head. "Just don't do that again?"Jack asked.

Cupid nodded. "Yeah,I'll leave the prank doing to April Fool's then."Cupid said as he smirked a bit,messing around with his crossbow. Suddenly the PE system cracked up,Fauna's voice speaking loud.

"**Attention campers! For this afternoon you are to remain within the perimeters of the cabin site. You may go ahead to the lunch hall for supper and head back into your cabins until further notice...that is all...is this thing turned off? ASTER,HOW DO YOU TURN THIS OFF. Oh that button..ok then."** And it was over. The trio looked at eachother before they laughed.  
"Wait,we have to stay in the cabin site grounds,is this because of the waterfall thing?"Cupid asked.

"Most likely."Hallow said as she made space for Jack to sit down,which he did.

Cupid groaned. "Man this bites! I'm still not tired."Cupid said. As Pumpkin,Hallow's cat,jumped onto her lap,Cupid glanced it. "Can I try to make your cat fall in love again?"

Hallow quickly got her cat close to her. "No! Heavens knows what would do to my baby!"Hallow said. Jack petted the furry creature as Pumpkin purred in return.

Cupid groaned once more. "Well tell me what to do,I'm BORED."Cupid whined.

"Oh come on try to be a bit more mature would you?! How old are ya anyway? Like,400?"Hallow asked.

"407 to be exact."Cupid smirked.

"Wow that's a lot of time."Jack said.

"I actually consider short,since the first cupid did most of the work for the first few centuries."Cupid said.

"Atleast you had help,you know how hard it is to start from scratch on your own? It took me forever to have people starting to think of Halloween."Hallow said.

Jack turned to her. "How old are you?"

Hallow thought for a bit. "413 years or so,give or take."

Cupid whistled. "DAMN." He was smacked by Hallow's broom.  
"It was a harsh time for us Witches."Hallow said.  
Cupid looked up. "Wait,so you were actually a witch? The gettup is not for show?"Cupid asked,only to get smacked by the broom again.

"Yes,um,well,no. I mean,we lived so differently,the people just started to call us that...I guess we just got used to it."Hallow said.

Now Jack's curiosity was enlightened. "Can I ask what happened?"He asked,curious.

Hallow thought for a bit. "The memory is a bit hazy but..."She smiled a bit. "I was the oldest of 3 siblings. Mom always said we were different from the rest of the villagers because of our beliefs. But we were so happy so I really didn't mind to even ask. Back then I had black hair and really bright green eyes. Then it was night..."She closed her eyes a bit. "The villagers had finally snapped,they were after us. I told mother to run with my brother and sister and that I would catch up. I remember,I used the broom to rip pieces of hay and make a trail away from where they had headed. They cached up to me and asking me where they where. I think I had something they didn't liked cause the last thing I saw was the moon and a rock,then it was blank until I woke up covered in leaves."Hallow said as she got goosebumps. "That's when I became Halloween. With Man in Moon's blessing." Cupid and Jack stared as they heard her story,it was rather sad.

"I'm so sorry."Jack muttered.

Hallow smiled. "Why you sorry for?! I'm the one who's being emo all of a sudden. Hey Cupid,go in the closet and check if there's any board games we can play."Hallow said.

"Aye aye captain."Cupid joked as he stood up and walked up to the closet,looking around for any boardgames. "So any of you guys wanna play Candyland?" Just as Cupid spoke there was a tap on one of the windows. They all turned to see April Fool's standing by the window,waving at them.

"Hey,it's April."Hallow said as she jumped off the sofa and walked over to the window,opening it. "What ya want April?"

"New Year's asked if you guys wanna come over and watch some tv with us."April Fool's said.  
"YOU GUYS HAVE A TV?!"Cupid asked.

April Fool quickly did a loud 'SHHHHHHHHH'. "No one knows about it,New Year's sneaked it in. I don't know how he did but he did. Electronics for entertainment aren't allowed here."April explained.  
Hallow stared. "Hm,I guess. What do you say guys?"Hallow asked.

"Sounds like fun. I wanna go!"Jack said as he stood up.  
"Sounds better than just sitting here. I'm in too."Cupid said as he closed the closet.  
"It seems we're all in."Hallow said.

"Great,follow me,our cabin is this way."April Fool's said.  
"Hey Cupid,bring Candyland just incase."Jack said as he and Hallow walked out the door.  
"Ok~"Cupid said as he walked out,closing the door behind him.

…

"Father Time,Death,North,thanks for coming on such short notice."Bunnymund said.

"No problem Aster."North said.

"Indeed. I have not much to do. People these days have a longer life expectancy which is making my job slow."Death said,his black cloak covering from head to toe,the only thing visible of him was his bony arms that held the giant scythe.

"I have time. You did mention that it was because something happened,right?"Father Time asked,striking his long,magnificent beard.

"Yes,indeed. There was some,complications. For the safety of the campers we need to scan the entire world and see if there's anything out for place...just incase."Fauna said.  
"Very well,how will we divide ourselves?"Father Time asked.

"Right."Bunnymund said as he showed a map of the perimeter. "Father Time you can search this area,North we have assigned this area for you,and Death this area is for you. Me and Fauna will take on the last two areas,with all of us searching at the same time if anything comes up we should be able to trap it."Bunnymund explained.  
"Alright then,lets get going!"North said rather excited. With that they spread out,starting to search the areas assigned. Before Death went on to his area,he turned over to Bunnymund.  
"Does Mother Nature have to do with any of these 'complications'"?Death asked.

Bunny sighed. "Can't be sure,mate."He said.  
"I don't like her."Death simply stated.  
"You and the rest of us."Bunny said.


	9. Chapter 9 - JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIE

April Fool's,Jack,Hallow and Cupid walked inside of the Jeff The Killer cabin,which was the same layout as theirs. In the living room there was New year's messing with the tv.

"Whoo! Tv!"Cupid said as he set the candyland boardgame on the end-table and jumped onto the sofa,quickly getting comfortable.

"Just don't go spilling it out Cupid,we don't want them to take it away ya know."New Year's said. He sat up and turned to April Fool's. "April,could you look upstairs and bring the DVDs? They should be under Grim's bed."

"Sure thing. Hallow wanna help?"April Fool's asked,to which Hallow nodded and followed April upstairs. Suddenly a delicious scent decorated the air.

Jack sniffed a bit. "Popcorn?"He asked smiling a bit.

"Oh yeah,Grim's in the kitchen making some."New Year's said.

"I'll go say hi to him."Jack said as he turned and walked over to the small kitchen,which wasn't really a kitchen. It was just a small corner with a mini fridge and microwave along with a few cabinets. "Hey Grim."

Grim smiled. "Hey Jack."Grim said,his face still covered by his cloak-like hood. DING. "Hey Jack reach over there and get me the green and red bowls." Jack did as told and sat down with Grim as he pulled the bag of popcorn from the microwave and poured the popcorn into the bowls. "Be careful,is hot." Jack nodded as he picked one up and tossed it into his mouth,the delicious,crunchy,salty treat flavoring his tongue. Grim ate a bit too.

"So,how the heck you guys sneaked so much awesome stuff without Fauna and Bunnymund noticing?"Jack asked.

"We divided it up on what to bring when we learned we had to come here. I brought the DVDs,New Year's brought the tv and April brought the treats and drinks. We covered the stuff with April's perfume so Fauna's dogs wouldn't trace them."Grim explained.

"That's pretty cool."Jack said. He tilted his head. "Hey,you always have your hood up,don't you get tired of having it on all the time?"

Grim shrugged. "Nah. I feel safe when I have my hood on. Besides,I don't have the eyes to be normal."

"Come on,can't be that bad."Jack smiled.

"No,I'm serious. I don't have eyes."Grim said as he rose his hood and bangs a bit,showing that infact he did not have eyes,instead they were two hollow holes...with endless darkness.

"Oh my."Jack said.

Grim smirked and lowered his bangs and hood. "It helps on Halloween."

Jack chuckled. The two suddenly were brought back to reality by Cupid. "Jack,Grim,is the popcorn ready?!"Cupid asked from the living room. Grim and Jack looked at eachother and chuckled to themselves.

"C-Can we keep this between us? Father doesn't like me telling what we can do,but for some reason I feel I can trust you."Grim said.

Jack gave his famous smile. "Don't worry,the secret's good with me." With that the two stood up and walked back into the living room with the bowls of popcorn in their hands.

"Finally!"Cupid called as Grim sat down next to him,Cupid rapidly eating some of the popcorn. April then jumped right next to Grim,taking the last seat of the rather small sofa.

"Hey guys,what you want to watch?"New Year's asked as he searched through the boxes.

"What you have?"Jack asked as he sat down on the floor against the sofa.

"We have some anime,some movies in general,some animation movies..."New Year's muttered. "Lets watch 'Scrubs'."Hallow suggested.

"Noooo I wanna watch 'Forest Gump'."April Fool said.

"Um,how about the anime 'Clannad'?"Grim asked.

"I WANNA WATCH A DREAMWORKS MOVIE."Cupid yelled as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

"All of your suggestions suck."New Year's stated bluntly.

Jack peeked into the box and dug his hand inside,taking out a random DVD that said 'Tomie Unlimited'. "How about this one?"Jack asked. New Year's turned and smiled as he took the DVD from Jack's hands.

"A horror movie,perfect."New Year's said as he walked up to the tv and dvd player. Hallow sat on the floor as she rested against the sofa,taking a few pieces of popcorn from Jack's bowl. New Year's walked back up and sat besides Jack,having Jack in the middle as he held the bowl of popcorn. New Year's pressed play,and the movie began.

…

Bunnymund ran through his part of the site,from side to side,checking every corner,stepping on every shadow just incase,and being careful not to tackle any wildlife. He had an earpiece which helped him contact the other spirits.

"_Found anything,Bunnymund?"Fauna asked._

"Negative mate,everything's clear in my area so far."Bunnymund said as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"_The others haven't reported anything suspicious either so far. Damn it."_

"Don't get your buns in a twist Fauna. We're sure to find something and even if we don't it should be a good sign that there's actually nothing here."Bunnymund said as he resumed to search his area.

"_I know. We've only been searching for a few hours."She sighed. "A cup of tea sounds really good right now."_

"Now we should almost be done in a few more hours and we can head back alright?"Bunnymund said,trying to sound cheery to the gloomy Fauna. He actually felt a bit bad for her. Fauna would be considered one of Mother Nature's daughters. Not by blood,but,ya know,connections and nature and animals.

"_Very well. Hopefully our suspicions are nothing but shadows."_

"Yeah. Heck,by this time the campers should be sound asleep."

…

Screams along with Japanese phrases could be heard from inside the Jeff The Killer Cabin. The group was watching the horror movie 'Tomie Unlimited'. By this point Jack had finished the last of the popcorn and had the bowl over his nose slightly,as if it to use it as a shield. Grim hugged a random pillow as April was biting what was left of her nails by this point. Even Hallow,the spirit of Halloween was slightly scared by the movie as she and New Year's were holding onto Jack like a kid holds a teddy bear. Jack held onto his staff as he watched the movie,slight fear also noticeable on his face. There was a sudden jump scare on the movie along with another scream,which only made the group of six spirit scream along. Grim almost ripped the pillow in two in the surprise as Cupid hid behind the bowl,April ended up biting her finger. Hallow hid her face on Jack's arm as New Year's crawled inside of Jack's hoodie in an attempt to hide,this only made the popcorn in Jack's lap to fall off his lap and on the floor,popcorn spreading across the floor.

"H-Hey get out New Year's."Jack insisted as he pulled New Year's out of his hoodie.

"Well there goes the popcorn."Grim muttered hiding behind the pillow. By this point Cupid had paused the movie. April seemed angry as she turned to New year's.

"We can't leave it like that,ants will end up crawling in for it."April said. "What do you want me to do about it?"New Year's asked as he crossed his arms.

"Easy,"April said as she then pointed outside. "You need to go to the mess hall and borrow their broom so we can clean the popcorn away."

"M-ME?! BUT IT'S DARK OUTSIDE."New Year's asked.

"No sh*t Sherlock,but you dropped it so you look for the broom."April insisted.

New Year's groaned. "F-Fine,but can one of you come with me?"

"I'll go,I think I need some fresh air after that movie."Hallow said as she stood up with New Year's and the two walked over to the door. New Year's clicked his fingers and at his fingertips sparks were shinning like fireworks.

"Be right back,don't play the movie without us."New Year's said as he and Hallow walked out,closing the door.

Cupid lowered the bowl and looked down at it. "Man now I'm hungry again."

"How can you eat so much and not gain a pound,really."April asked.

Cupid shrugged. "Science."

"Ok,now can I ask who of us screamed that really high pitched scream that topped everyone else's?"Jack asked as he turned to the group.

"I think it was Grim."Cupid said with a smirk.

"M-Me?! I can barely scream that loud anyway,I think it was April,she's the girl here."Grim said pointing at April Fool.

"Oh so pointing at me for being a girl huh? Why I oughta-"April Fool said when Cupid interrupted.

"Hold up I think its obvious that the scream belonged to the short stack."Cupid said.

"Short stack?"Jack asked.

Grim made fake coughs. "COUGHNEWYEARSCOUGH." With that they busted out laughing at the thought. But their joy was interrupted with the loud bang of the door. They all turned to see Hallow standing there,her legs shaking as she panted as she had ran all the way over here in a hurry.

"Hallow what's wrong?"April asked as she stood up.

Hallow tried to catch her breath. "The students...the mess hall...New Year's...dead-"

"D-Dead?!"Cupid asked.

"I-I don't know they're just lying on the floor not moving!"Hallow finally yelled out. "Come on you guys have to help."

"Oh my god THIS IS JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIE."Cupid yelled. Not a second later the group hurried out the door and to the mess hall.

…

Fauna walked around with some wolves. They were sniffing the ground for any suspicious. She was keep a sharp eye on everything,but so far there was nothing out of the ordinary here. "Not even the fauna is able to tell me anything out of the ordinary."She muttered. She turned over to her wolves as they sniffed. "Found anything yet boys?" The wolves shook their heads. She sighed. "Thought as much. Man!"Fauna said as she walked over to a stump of a tree and sat down on it. "Maybe I'm just over worrying myself. Bunnymund's right. I totally need to stop drinking coffee otherwise my nerves are gonna be wreck."Fauna muttered to herself as she sighed. The wolves looked up at her and then behind her. They started to growl as their hair stood up. Fauna looked up at her wolves. "Guys,what's wrong?"Fauna asked as she stood up. It was only then that she noticed the rising shadow that seemed darker than the rest of the shadows of the night,rising up and covering her and the wolves. She turned,her eyes widening as she only had time to gasp before there was a loud 'BROSHOOOM' type of explosion covered the area,a giant cloud of dust rising against the spot on the mountain as trees fell from their places. Bunnymund and the rest turned from their position to notice the cloud of dust. Bunnymund was the first to realize it. "Damn it,Fauna!" He cursed as he quickly ran off to the direction of the explosion.

Manny's Summer Camp was under attack by a mysterious enemy...but who?!


	10. Chapter 10 - Night of Chaos - Pt1

Hallow slammed the mess hall's door open as everyone stepped in. They didn't expect what they saw: All of the rest of the campers were scattered around,unconscious. Some were laying on the floor,some on the lunch tables and chairs. Is as if they were puppets and their strings had been cut mid performance.

"What happened here?"Grim asked breathlessly.

"New Year's over here."Hallow said as she walked over to where the campers would go ahead and pick their food. New Year's laid down on the floor,his eyes closed.

Cupid gulped. "Is he-?!"

"No,he's not."Grim bluntly stated as he looked around. "None of them are,their souls are still in them. They just seem...asleep."

Jack looked up at Hallow. "Hallow,what did happen when you and New Year's got here?"Jack asked.

Hallow thought. "Well,we got here only to find all of the students like this. I went to the back to check if there was anyone in the building that was conscious,but I found no one. When I came back New Year's was eating he picked up from the tray at the displayer. Next thing I know he's down."Hallow explained.

"Wait,so,there's something in the food?"April asked.

Cupid slightly sniffed the food and shrugged. "Most likely,could be. Nothing that I can see nor smell though."

"The food must have been tainted with something just before supper."Jack muttered. April gulped.

"To think it could have been us..."She whispered.

"But,"Grim started, "Who and why? And what exactly did they do?"Grim asked as he looked down at New Years. Jack knelt down and stared at him. He was breathing,but asleep.

Cupid quickly knelt down and grabbed New Year's by the shoulders,shaking him around. "HEY,WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY."Cupid said. Cupid didn't awake. Cupid was about to smack him when Hallow stopped him.  
"Don't,it's not gonna work. I've tried waking the rest and they're still asleep."Hallow said. Cupid crossed his arms as Jack stared down. He suddenly looked up at the rest.

"Guys,where's Bunny,and Fauna?"Jack asked. Before anyone could answer the explosion at Fauna's location was just barely felt at where they were,lights flickering before going stable again.

"What was that?"April asked. They all ran outside and could see the cloud of smoke rising up.

"What's going on?!"Cupid asked.

"Nothing pretty."Grim said as he looked around. "Um,guys,where's the headmasters?"

April scratched her head. "I remember seeing them walk out of the headmasters cabins and into the forest. Don't know if they're back though."

"They must be involved in whatever is going on out there."Cupid said pointing at the still rising cloud of dust.

"We need to find them."Urged Jack. "We have to warn them of what happened to the students."

"I'm going. You will need the areal support."Cupid said as he spread his wings.

"I'm coming too."Death said.

"Alright,we're all going."Hallow said. "No,we can't just leave the rest of the campers unconscious and defenseless to whatever is happening."Cupid argued.

Hallow growled and crossed her arms. "Fine,me and April will stay here. But you three better hurry."

"Yeah yeah. Come on,Grim,Jack."Cupid said as he took a few steps and suddenly spread his wings,taking flight into the sky.

Jack Frost turned over to April and Hallow. "You girls will be ok?"

April smirked. "We're gonna be fine. Now go." Jack nodded and ran off with Grim.

Hallow sighed and walked inside the Mess Hall. "Well,this is one hell of a Summer Camp huh?"

…

Fauna back-flipped a few feet,landing on her feet as she moved her hands to her hips,taking out her dual blades. Before her,stood a huge creature who stood on fours. It was like a giant lion as it roared. But as it moved it only showed its goat head in the middle and the snake for a tail.

"Damn."Fauna muttered as her wolves growled besides her. "It's a Chimera!"

The Chimera roared furiously as its snake tail attacked at Fauna. She dodged and slashed it,causing black blood to fall from its new wound as the creature screeched. Fauna's wolves jumped onto the Chimera,attacking,biting the creature's skin to no avail as the Chimera shook them off,swinging its giant paw,violently slamming the wolves off it. It stood glaring down at Fauna as it opened its mouth to show the fact it breathed fire. Oh great. Joy. Fauna braced herself. Suddenly the creature was hit a boomerang on the back of the head. "Hey,over here!"

The Chimera slowly turned to see Bunnymund standing there,it hissed towards the bunny.

"Bunny!"Fauna called as looked back up at the monster. "Be careful,i-" Before the warning was reached the Chimera took a deep breath and spat out fire. Bunnymund barely rolled out of the way,as the fire reached the trees,disintegrating into ashes and the rest getting caught on fire.

"How the bloody hell a Chimera got here?!"Bunnymund asked. "You really expect me to know?! How could we have possibly overseen something this big...?!"Fauna muttered,wondering what kind of flaw could of happened for them to not notice the presence of the Chimera. Bunnymund quickly pushed the distracted Fauna out of the way as he jumped to the opposite side,dodging another flurry of flames from the raging Chimera. The entire area around them,blazes grew and only spread further more into the forest.

"We can wonder about that later,we need to take this thing down before it burns the entire camp!"Bunnymund said as Fauna gripped her blades tight.

"I just hope that the campers don't do anything stupid while we're gone."Fauna scoffed. The Chimera simply roared as it set ablaze anything in its path.

…

Hallow and April stood guard,watching over the unconscious campers that lay all over the Mess Hall. Hallow sat in the middle table as she held her broom by her side. April was busying herself by counting the number of different colors that New Year's had on his hair. Suddenly,the lights went out.

"EEEP!"April yelped. "Hallow?!"

"Hold on a second,there emergency lights should kick in at any moment."Hallow assured. Just as she promised the emergency lights did light up with a red color,giving the Mess Hall an eerie atmosphere. April turned to Hallow and her eyes widened.

"H-HALLOW,BEHIND YOU!"April yelled. Hallow stared at her confusingly before turning,only to face a fearling right at her face. She instantly swatted it away with her broom,only to have it spread and collapse itself as the black sand fell on the floor. Hallow jumped up to her feet. April and Hallow got their backs to eachother as the room started to fill itself with black,nightmare sand. From it,different fearlings started to form up,getting ready to attack as the nightmare sand itself surrounded the unconscious campers,filling their minds with nightmares. April searched through her strait Jacket,only to take out two big machetes,holding them,ready to fight. "What is this?"April asked in a whisper.

Hallow gritted her teeth. "Nightmare sand...whatever you do,don't fall asleep."Hallow warned as she spun her broom and the shadows of the room spiked up to her command.

…

Cupid flew in the air. Close to him Jack flew with help of the wind by him. On the ground within the shadows Grim traveled,jumping from shadow to shadow. As Cupid flew his eyes narrowed at where the fighting between Bunnymund,Fauna and the Chimera was going on. He noticed the fire.

"Jack?"Cupid asked.

"I'm seeing it too."Jack said,he gulped.

Cupid looked over to Jack. "Don't worry,we won't let it get near you." Cupid glanced over to the fire once more.

He looked down to see Grim just catching up. "You alright Grim?"Cupid asked.

Grim cached his breath. "Yeah,just been a while since I've done exercise." Jack chuckled at this a bit.

Cupid looked up. "Hey,I'm going to see if I can find Bunnymund and Fauna,maybe they need help with the fire."Cupid said.

Jack nodded. "Alright." Cupid smirked and started to glide away. "Cupid be careful!"Jack called.

Cupid turned and smirked. "You kidding? Careful is my middle na-" Before Cupid could finish his sentence,in a matters of seconds a figure in black appeared besides Cupid,a black weapon in its hand. Before Jack or Cupid could react,the figure slammed the black weapon right on Cupid's side,loud 'cracks' being heard as Cupid's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Cupid was sent crashing down against the ground hard,his body slid against the ground as he spat up blood.

Jack's eyes widened. "Cupid!"He yelled,quickly flying down over to him. He reached to Cupid and knelt down next to him. Cupid groaned as he held his side,feeling a few broken ribs from the sudden blow.

"W-What the hell was that?!"Cupid hissed in pain,the area was sure to bruise within time. Jack helped Cupid sit up,looking down at Cupid's cuts and bruises.

"Cupid,stay with me."Jack said as Cupid felt a bit airheaded,bobbing his head up and down unintentionally. He looked up at Jack and then behind him. His eyes widened. "Jack behind you!"He yelled. Jack turned as the saw the black figure appear infront of him,raising the black weapon and bringing it down upon Jack Frost. But before it could hit Grim got in between and summoned his scythe,blocking the attack from the figure in black to hit Jack.

"Oi how come you come to Jack's rescue but not me?!"Cupid suddenly asked.

"Easy. I like Jack. He's a good boy."Grim stated dully as he focused on pushing the figure back.

"Why I oughta-"Cupid said,about to complain of something when they heard the figure laugh. The laugh was distorted and somewhat high pitched,which gave it a chilling aura to it. The figure jumped back a few feet,landing on the ground softly as he moved the weapon,dark sand surrounding it.

"Dark sand,that's Nightmare sand!"Jack said. "C-Could it be Pitch?!"Cupid asked.

"No way,this guy's to short to be Pitch..."Grim muttered. The figure stood as the black sand surrounded it. It was a male figure. He wore a black hood over his head,long sleeved hoodie and cream colored pants. As the sand removed itself from the weapon it revealed that the figure was holding a black staff which had horns all over it. Cupid blinked a few times.

"Um,Jack,I think this guy stole your outfit."Cupid said as he looked at Jack and back at the figure,and then back at Jack again. Grim gripped his scythe tightly as he spun it around,getting it by his side. Jack stood up,staring at the figure's staff and then back at his. It was as if it were an alternate version to his staff. The figure smirked,showing his sharp teeth. "If it isn't the winners of the river rapid race! Where's New Year's? Asleep I'm guessing."The figure purred as it chuckled to himself. "Oh by now the girls might be dealing with my pets! I hope they don't go to harsh on them~"

"What did you say?!"Cupid asked as he stood up,grunting a bit to his injuries.

Grim didn't lowered his guard for a second. "You are not Pitch Black...yet this sand...who ARE you?!"Grim asked. The figure stopped smiling and stared for a few seconds before sighing.

"Really? That's all you have to say to moi? No fighting or surprise attacks...?"The figure asked as it seemed disappointed. "Oh come on if I'm going to kick your asses at least make it worth remembering."

Jack stepped forward,standing next to Grim by this point. "We asked,who are you?! Answer us!"Jack demanded. The figure stared at Jack and smirked a bit.

"I'm actually surprised you're keeping yourself this calm,Frost. By now you have noticed the similarities but you don't have any theories or guesses?"The figure asked. Jack stared seriously. The figure sighed. "Of course you don't." It was then that ice started to crawl up the stranger's feet,mixing with the nightmare sand like apple and cinnamon. The figure rose his hand,showing how pale his skin was,as his fingernails were painted black. The figure pulled down the hood from his head,only to receive surprised and shocked expressions from the spirits. Before them stood a spitting image of Jack Frost. If they didn't knew better they would of taken guesses that Jack maybe had a twin and this was it. His hair however was jet black and his eyes were a yellow color that just seemed to glow within the darkness. Jack was speechless,as the figure laughed at their reactions.

"I don't have a specific name for myself,but Pitch likes to call me Jack Black."

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting much recently. I've been having a really bad writer's block. So to sort this out I have a fun game I'm going to play with you guys. (I used to do this in other stories I've written way years ago in other forums.) The next chapter will be an interlude where the cast of "Manny's Summer Camp!" will be interviewed,and you can get to see how they see things from their perspective. Now this is where you guys come in: You guys can PM me a question that you would like to ask to a character or group of characters in specific (or even me),and I'll have them answered in the interview. Just say to who you're directing the question to,ask the question and send it.

**Example:**

Question for Cupid: How do you keep your hair so fabulous all the time?

And etc. This chapter would be to help me get rid of the writers block,plus to have fun. So yeah,I think that's all...anything anyone else wants to say?

Cupid: I would like to thank all the ladies for supporting me-

Hallow: Shut it Cupid they're here for Jack.

Cupid: STOP KILLING MEH DREAMS

Oh boy ._.


	11. Chapter 11 - Night of Chaos - Pt2

The three stood in shock. This boy that called himself Jack Black was standing before them,and it was as if looking at a mirrored version of Jack. His raven black hair was as dark as dark can get. His eyes glowing a golden yellow that glowed in the night. His smirk showed his sharpened teeth as his skin was light-ash color,rather pale.

"J-Jack…Black…?"Jack asked speechless.

Black snickered. "Yes,like I said,that's what Pitch calls me."He purred.

Grim pointed his scythe towards him. "What the hell are you?! Is this some sick trick from Pitch or something?!"Grim barked.

Black shrugged. "Don't know. I would like to know myself."Black said as he started to walk around,a black-frost following his footsteps which would be Nightmare sand mixed with ice creating a stunning mix. "I just know I woke up around,"He took a moment to think. "…20 years ago." Jack gripped his staff tight,that was around the same time when he and the guardians had defeated Pitch. "I remember waking up,it was cold,yet it was so comforting. The dark ice around me shattered and I fell down. Pitch found me in-"

"-Antartica."Jack finished the sentence,guessing the worse.

Black smirked. "Yup." Jack's heart dropped. That one time in Antartica,when his ice and Pitch's Nightmare sand collided…could it had caused to the creation of…of this thing?

Cupid stood up,flapping his wings despise the pain as he looked up with a glare. "Well,I don't care who or what you are: lovechild,shipchild,fangirlchild,you attacked me and you are going down!"Cupid hissed as he took out his crossbow from his back.

Black smirked as he scoffed. "I don't have time for you,Half-Blood."He smirked.

Cupid's eyes widened. "…what did you just call me?"

"You heard me. You think that your existence is a secret?...everyone knows that Cupid the First fell inlove with a mortal woman…giving birth to you. Still doesn't make any sense why you were actually accepted…But tell me."Black said as he gripped onto his staff. "How was it to watch her die?" Nor Grim or Jack were fast enough to stop Cupid from darting towards Jack Black.

"Cupid you idiot,come back here!"Grim yelled,but Cupid was deaf with anger as his eyes could kill. He pointed his crossbow towards Black and pulled on it. As grey arrows started to form he launched them all,hundreds of them heading to Black. Black simply stared sadly as he moved his staff,it glowed brightly with power as a shield of dark ice protected him from the incoming arrows. The shield then split into pieces as it formed into dozens of ice shards,sharp and aiming to kill. Cupid stopped in mid-flight as he looked up at the ice shards,then glanced at Black with a mix of fear and anger in his eyes. Black had a smirk of pleasure on his face to see Cupid's reaction. With a flick of Black's wrists the ice shards were sent flying towards Cupid.

"Cupid!"Grim called. Cupid was frozen with fear. Jack was still looking down at the floor,fear in his eyes as he was still analyzing the fact of how the hell did all of this happened. "Jack!"Grim called,snapping Jack out of his thoughts. Jack flew into the sky,tackling Cupid out of the way of the upcoming ice shards.

"Cupid you need to snap out of it!"Jack called as he shook Cupid by his shoulder. Cupid just stared down with wide eyes.

Cupid shook his head. "I…"Cupid stammered as he seemed to slightly hug himself. "…He knows…does this mean that the rest of the camp knows…?"Cupid whispered. Black laughed madly as he swung his staff,directing the ice-shards for a sharp turn and heading them to Cupid and Jack.

"Of what? Of you being Half-Blood?"Jack asked,having Cupid look up at him. Jack smiled a bit. "You really think we care of that?" Jack then turned forward,raising his staff as he started to shoot ice at the ice-shards,breaking a few of them. Cupid quickly pointed his crossbow as arrows started to form. He shot multiple arrows as they hit the ice-shards,having them shatter into pieces. Black chuckled as he spun his staff.

"Better get a hold of your wits,Cupid."Black purred. "Other than that I'm not here for you." He then pointed his staff at Jack. "I'm here for the snowflake." Jack seemed to grip his staff tightly at that. Did this mean Pitch was after him for revenge? Cupid then stood infront of Jack protectively.

"Well if you want him you're gonna have to go through me."Cupid warned. This only made Black laugh again.

"If you insist!"Black said as he snapped his fingers. Ice and nightmare sand mixed together once more as dark iced nightmares appeared all around Black,in the shape of ghoulish mares that would even spook Hallow on Halloween. Jack's eyes widened,much to Black's amusement. "You like this trick? Daddy taught it to me."Black taunted as he stuck out his tongue. His attention turned to Cupid as he smirked. "Sick him boys!" With another snap of his fingers the dozens of dark iced nightmares charged right at Cupid. Cupid's eyes narrowed.

"Crap!" With that Cupid flew off,the dark iced nightmares right after him.

"Cupid!"Jack called.

"I'll distract them,take care of this $$hat!"Cupid said as he looked down at the dozens of dark iced nightmares after him. "So you want to race? I'll give you a race." With that Cupid went ahead full speed,having them chase him away from the rest.

"What a pain,oh well,now to you Jack."Black said as he offered his hand. "How about you come with me silently and willingly,and I'll leave everyone else here live?" Before Black could get any closer to Jack he rose his staff,blocking a full on attack by Grim and his scythe. Black grunted a bit,even though he was taller than Grim,the kid actually had some strength in him. "Oh what else to expect from Death's only son?"Black hissed as the two jumped back. Grim spun his scythe as he glared at Black,Jack joining Grim's side. Black scoffed a bit. "So this is how you guys what it to be…"He wondered. He suddenly glared. "Fine,have it your way." And so they clashed.

…

"We should be helping taking down the blazes?"Father Time asked as he and Death ran across the camp.

"Bunnymund,North and Fauna need to take care of the Chimera first. Plus we need to make sure nothing else is targeting the campers."Death hissed.

"Right but um…where are the campers?"Father Time asked. Death stopped on his tracks as he glanced up. Father Time had a point. Everything was dead silent. There was no activity whatsoever. Surely spirits wouldn't go to bed this early,and they wouldn't just be staying still and behaving. As if. Their souls weren't in their cabins at all to start with. They were…

"The mess hall."Death hissed as he made a run for it. Father Time followed. The doors were wide open as the two entered to glance at the scene. The campers were all sprawled on the floor unconscious as April Fool's was resting against one of the walls,holding a wound to her side,and Hallow was being held up by her shadows,trying to keep her from falling unconscious as she had bruises forming and cuts on her skin.

"What the hell happened here?"Death asked as he took a step forward. This only caused for the shadows to get scared and drop Hallow.

"Ow."Hallow whined.

"Hallow of Ween what is going on?"Death asked. Hallow looked up somewhat surprised to see Death here at the camp.

"New Years!" They turned towards Father Time,who was holding his son in his arms as he wasn't responding. "New Year's please wake up,New Year's this is no time for sleeping!"Father Time demanded,before looking up at Death with hope in his eyes.

"He's not gone Father Time. He's there…just asleep."Death confirmed before turning back to Hallow. "Now,what happened here?"

Hallow stood up,crossing her arms slightly. "What happened HERE? What's happening out THERE?"Hallow asked. Death's eminent glare had her quiet down before responding to his question. "I don't know myself,Death. Cupid,April Fools,New Years,Jack,Grim and I were at the Jeff The Killer cabin when we came to get a broom and we found them passed out. New Year's took a bite out of one of the apples and he went out like a light."Hallow explained.

"The food did this?"Death asked as he looked around,walking towards the trays of food,glancing down at them. "They were poisoned?"

"I-I don't know. April and I stood here to watch when we were suddenly attacked by these Nightmares out of nowhere!"

"Nightmares? In the camp?"Father Time asked in a worried tone as Hallow nodded.

"So…wait,if you and April Fools are here,where are Grim,Cupid and Jack?"Death asked.

"The three of them went to go look for Bunnymund and Fauna to get some help."Hallow explained.

"Damn if the Chimera's out there and you girls were attacked here they could be attacked too!"

"We need to fi-wait,C-Chimera?!"Hallow asked.

"You and Father Time stay here and watch over them. Father Time watch over them,I need to get to the children."Death said. Father Time nodded as Death ran out in a frenzy,concerned for the three.

…

North yelled in Russian as he stabbed the Chimera over and over on the head with his swords. The Chimera roared and hissed as it tumbled,slamming from side to side trying to get North off it. Fauna and Bunnymund were quick at their pace as they ran with ropes,wrapping them around the Chimera's legs before pulling on it,having the Chimera's legs twist and joint as it the tripped ever so slowly,slamming down against the ground head first.

"Aim for the heads! Cut them all off!"Fauna yelled as she took out her dual daggers,jumping on its back,gripping the snake tail and starting to cut it,receiving a hiss from it before Bunnymund held it down so it was easier for Fauna.

"H-Hurry!"Bunnymund yelled.

"This goat head is rather difficult,Bunny!"North said as he cut through the flesh of the goat head's neck,having it roar and hiss as it flapped around like a fish.

…

Jack and Grim clashed against Black within the Forest. Their attention to their surroundings had faded as they aimed to take the other down. Black sent countless of ice-shards that Jack easily diverted away. Grim slammed his scythe,slicing towards Black trying to break his staff,but like every other spirit weapon,it couldn't simply just be broken by another weapon,even if it looked to be made out of a very weak material. Even if it was two against one,Black was doing rather well. Surely Pitch had trained him. As Black summoned out some dark iced nightmares he sent them out to hunt for Jack. Jack started to fly around,trying to avoid them the best he could.

"Jack,be careful!"Grim called as he turned to Black,who was staring back with a smirk on his face. "You're really pissing me off,why are you doing this?!"Grim asked.

Black scoffed. "Ya kidding? Orders are orders. One way or another…I want to get to know my big bro a bit more."Black smirked as he glanced at fighting Jack. Grim raised his staff over his head,he closed his eyes as he focused on the darkness and dark smoke covered his scythe,only making it bigger and sharper. Black stepped back a bit as Grim charged head on. Grim slashed around,slamming his scythe back and forth towards Black not giving him a chance or a second to rest. Black did his best as he blocked and dodged the upcoming scythe. He blocked one attack,but the force was rather big as he was slammed against a random tree. Black managed to snap out of the pain quick enough to duck as Grim slashed to where his head was,having him end up slicing the tree in half. Black stepped back as a sweatdrop fell down his head. "You're stronger than I thought."Black hissed. Grim charged forward again as Black blocked and sent an ice beam. Grim deflected it with his scythe. "But-" Grim roared as he raised his staff,slamming it down to Black before Black disappeared in a flurry of black. Grim looked around frantically,searching for his soul,for his presence,itching to slice him in half with his scythe.

"W-Where are you?!"Grim called angrily. There was silence for a brief moment before Grim felt a sharp pain go through his body. He gasped slightly as his eyes widened. He glanced down only to see Black's staff stabbing through his chest,red liquid covering the end of it as it tainted his t-shirt,the red stain spreading across with the help of gravity.

"-you're too headstrong."Black finally purred into Grim's ear from behind as he held the staff,twisting it to receive a grunt of pain from Grim. Soon enough ice and frost started to spread from the staff to Grim,covering him with frost on the inside,and the outside,dropping his body temperature drastically as he could barely catch his breath by now,breathing heavy as his breath could be seen from the sudden temperature drop. "I wonder if the son of Death can die."Black teased as he twisted his staff,receiving a silent expression of pain from Grim. Black traced his free fingers up Grim's arm,leaving a trace of frost behind,up to his chest and neck,right to his cheek where the intense cold started to burn his skin. "I guess we'll find out." With that he pushed Grim hard,pulling the now bloody,thorned staff out of Grim. Grim lowered his hand down to his wound as his hand was quickly tainted red against his pale skin. He couldn't stand any longer as he felt his world blur and spin. He glanced up at the moon and then back at Black,only seeing a smirk before Grim lost it and fell from the sky,dropping his scythe with him.

* * *

-Hey guys,it's me,Killer. I'm truly sorry for the VERY long wait for this chapter. I started my senior year and so far it's...been a real pain. So lets get to those questions shall we? *fixes papers*Now here we go.

**~snowskull asks to Jack:**

"Why does pitch hate you so much and you could have called the kangaroo he's right there?"

-Jack: Well I assume Pitch hates me because of the fact I didn't join him in his plan of destroying the guardians. That and the fact I kind of kicked his $$. Hehe. About the Kangaroo,I could of called him...but then what would of been the fun in that? x3

**~snowskull asks to Cupid:**

"How are you a dude,why aren't you a girl?"

-Cupid: Well I know there's a lot of female versions of me but when mom and dad had me I was born as a he,as Cupid has always been portrayed as a he. I could of been a baby with wings that just messes around,but then how would I attract the ladies?~ *winks*

**~Obsidianlove asks to Grim:**

"What do you think of Hallow? *smiles suspiciously*"

-Grim: *blushes*Well,um,she's very nice. I mean,we have similar ways of working. She scares children to help them build up courage. I...scare old people,and help children's souls pass on...she's very good at her job,and she's nice when not annoyed at.

-Hallow: *raises eyebrow*

-Cupid: I SHIP IT!

-Jack: I ship it too.

-April: SHIPPING IT~

-I think I might start drawing from fanart out of this.

-Cupid: Give me like 3 days Grim you'll have Hallow at your feet begging for a date.

-Hallow: Oh hell no listen here Cupid you little-

~*THIS SCENE HAS BEEN SENSORED. PLEASE STAND BY*~

**~rachaelninja10 asks to Jack Black:**

"Jack Black: You do know that that's the name of a live actor right? It only works for one person."

-Jack Black: Wait,for reals? *looks back at me off camera angle*Why don't you tell me these things?!

-Just go with it! *pushes him back*

-Jack Black: Ahem,well then,I guess you guys could just call me Black,or Jack Dark if you guys preffer. Not like I have any preferences. *smirks*

**~CottonCandy1234 asks to Cupid:**

"What colour is your hair again?"

-Cupid: Dirty blonde,like that Roxas guy from the "Kingdom Hearts" series,only not spiky.

**~Faith asks to Hallow:**

"How do you get Cupid from shooting your cat with love arrows and gernerly stop being annoying?"

-Hallow: Easy,I knock him out unconscious with my broom or I sent Lantern after him. Oh wait,I don't think you guys have met Lantern yet. Lantern is-

-Wait! Not yet Hallow,that's spoilers for the upcoming chapters!

-Hallow: Oh yeah,guess ya gonna have to wait guys.

**~Faith asks Jack:**  
"Is their anyway you can resist the heat?"

-Jack: Depends on the temperature. If I'm constantly being cooled by the breeze or I carry ice-packs to cool myself down I can stand up to 100 degrees of heat. Other than that I will get very dizzy,and my powers aren't as great in them.

**~Faith asks Cupid:**

"Why do you insist on shooting everybody with love arrows?"

-Cupid: How could I NOT? It's SO fun! I mean,you can like,ship anything to anything or anyone to anything! Like,a bird to a rock! That's hilarious right there!

-New Year's: I don't want to know how that one turned out.

-Cupid: Shut up you.

**~June asks New Year's:**

"How many different colors are in your hair?"

-New Year's: That's actually a good question. *removed hoodie*Let's see,I have blonde yellow,blue,red,fushia pink,green,orange,I think I have some brown burnnette in here too. So around,8 colors,more or less?

**~June asks Grim:**

"When did you get your sycthe?"

-Grim: About 310 years ago for my first Reaping...which did not go as planned.

**~June asks April:**

"Can your straight jacket come off?"

April: Actually,yes! If I have help with someone undoing the straps from behind It can come off fully. I don't usually take it off though cause in here I keep all my tricks.

**~June asks Hallow:**  
"Where did you get your cat?"

-Hallow: Found her around New York City,It was a stray cat until I adopted her. *pets cat*

**~June asks Jack:**

"Can you make ice sculptures too?"

-Jack: Heck yeah I can! Just you wait till the next chapters,you'll get a glimpse of what I can make.

**~June asks Cupid:**  
"Have you accidentally hit anyone with your arrows before?"

-Cupid: Yes. To many people to count. I remember I hit this guy and then I was aiming for this lady but she moved so it hit his computer instead...

-And so internet addiction was born. Well that's all we have for today. Sugar will most likely post another story. Other than that I will do my best to post atleast once a week from now on. I've been working on some concept art for the characters though. So if you guys wish to see them,I could set up a special chapter again for the concept art. Anywho,thank you all for supporting this story,and stay tunned.


	12. Chapter 12 - Night of Chaos - Pt3

Jack's eyes widened.

"N-No,GRIM!"Jack yelled. He slammed his hands together,sending a wave of ice to the dark iced nightmares,freezing them in midair. Jack wasted no time as he flew at full speed to Grim. "Wind!"He called. The wind responded to its friend by giving Jack a boost,having Jack catch Grim just in time,only having his scythe fall and stab the ground,blade first. Jack landed gently on the ground,holding Grim as he laid him on his lap. "Grim? Grim! Grim wake up,come on man!"Jack begged as he pressed his hand against Grim's bleeding wound. It was only then when he noticed how unusually cold Grim was. Black had frozen his body from the inside out. Before Jack's eyes could even form their tears Black appeared infront of him,gripping him by the jawline as he smirked wildly.

"Poor little Jack,are you always this defenseless when your friends get hurt?"Black asked purring. Jack didn't respond,but the way he glared at Black said it all. "Don't look at me like that,you'll only turn me on."Black purred,their faces getting closer. Jack gripped his staff,but Black instantly stepped hard on Jack's hand,gaining a yelp of pain from the boy before he slammed his thorn-covered staff against Jack's neck,pushing him against the floor as he quickly sat on his hip,his foot still stepping on Jack's hand and staff. "Shhh,calm down Jack,no need to tense."Black said as he used his other hand to hold Jack's hand down against the floor. He looked back. He could hear the dying screams of the chimera as the fire got closer and closer to them,decorating the trees in a blazing dance of fire. "My time is running out here."Black hissed,turning back to the wintery youth. The two of them stared at eachother,as if staring at their reflections. "Well I better do what I came to do before anymore interruptions."Black muttered,when without warning his pressed his lips against Jack's,bringing him into an all-out kiss.

…

The chimera gave out its final cries,dying flames escaping its breath as the lion head fell from the body,barely hanging by pieces of skin as the giant fell dead,the ground shaking from its weight. North landed down,breathing heavy as he stabbed his dual swords on the ground for support. Fauna stared at the now headless carcass as her body shook from the adrenaline rush. She cached her breath as she got a hand on the dead chimera.

"How the hell did this thing get here,without any of us noticing at all?!"Fauna hissed as she felt the blood-stained fur of the animal. Bunnymund shook the dirt off his fur as he looked over at Fauna. He cleared his throat,rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of what to say.

"..Fauna-"But his sentence would be short lived as not a moment afterwards they heard a scream and BAM! Cupid crashed right into Bunnymund.

"Ow…oh Bunnymund! Thank you for softening my landing!"Cupid chirped.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY SHOW PONY."Bunnymund growled as he pushed Cupid off him. Fauna and North advanced towards the two,helping them to their feet.

"Cupid,what are you doing here?! You were supposed to be at your Cabin!"Fauna scolded.

"I was! We all were!"Cupid explained. "But then the campers were unconscious at the dining hall then there's this Jack look alike-"

"Whoa whoa whoa Jack look alike?"Bunnymund asked.  
"What about the campers?!"Fauna asked as he gripped Cupid by the shoulders.

"T-They're unconscious! Hallow and April are with them now though."Cupid stammered.

"Um,not to interrupt,"North said as he pointed behind him. "But we need to put out the fire." Fauna jumped,letting go of Cupid as she glanced at the forest transform into a blazing inferno.

"SHIT!"Fauna yelled as she started to freak out. "We need the weather spirits! SOMEONE GET MOTHER NATURE ON THE PHONE OR SOMETHING!"Fauna yelled as she searched frantically in her bag for her special horn.

"I'll go contact the other spirits to inform them."North said as he started to run back to the cabins area. Cupid was about to follow North when Bunnymund grabbed him by his shirt,glaring down at him.

"Tell. Me. Everything."Bunnymund hissed,to which Cupid gulped and nodded.

…

Jack's eyes were wide. If he wasn't struggling before he was certainly struggling now as he moved wildly trying to get away from Black's grip. Frost and ice covered the floor,spreading to the barely conscious Grim who's warm blood bled out mixing with its frozen blood. The frost covered Jack's cheeks and Black's face as Black only seemed to get deeply into the kiss. But just as it had begun,Black let go of Jack,licking his lips and smirking at Jack's expression.

"Ohh man,"Black chuckled,holding his staff and slightly biting on one of his fingers. "I wish I had a camera right now."He said in a mocking manner. Jack glared at Black as suddenly Black made a fist infront of Jack,blowing on it as black sand flew into his face. Jack coughed and rubbed his eyes to get the sand out,but he was already starting to feel sleepy beyond repair. His vision blurred and hazed as he gripped his staff,stumbling and struggling to get on his feet as he looked around,soon seeing double as all that he could make out was Jack Black standing infront of him,holding his own staff,as the woods around them blazed like hell itself. "Poor little Jack,are you feeling sleepy?"Black taunted,his voice echoed in Jack's head as he chuckled,glancing to the side. Jack tried to step towards him,only to fall. "Aw,don't worry Jackie,we'll get to play again."Black laughed. The nightmare child slowly raised his hood as he backed away,and with the power of the wind flew away,disappearing into the raging flames and beyond.

Jack struggled. He coughed as the smoke was starting to overwhelm him,the once lively trees were now living torches,producing an intense heat that weakened the frost child immensely. Jack gripped his staff for dear life as he looked around,glancing the blurry figure of bleeding Grim. Even as a son of Death,he was only so strong against something that was never meant to be.

"G-Grim…?!"Jack asked as his head bobbed up and down,trying to stay awake. He was doused with a good amount of nightmare sand,he couldn't fall asleep. He _couldn't _or else heavens knows what he would end up dreaming. He did get really close to Grim,pulling on his cloak just before passing out of pure exhaustion. Everything just faded away: the pain,the heat,the nausea,everything just went **pitch black**…

…

_Everything was dark,it was __**cold**__,and it was definitely lonely. He just floated there,in absolute nothingness,like a toy on a rack forever waiting for a child to choose it,yet the day would never seem to come. He didn't know how long he had been there anyways. Heck,he didn't even how he looked like. The darkness so deep and endless,he couldn't even see his own hands infront of him…he could hear voices,for the first time in his meaningless life…he could make out what they were saying. They echoed…they neared closer._

_"I ask you only this."_

_"…I will grant you your wish…but only because of the gifts you have sent,and the years you have spent praying within my temple."_

_CRACK. What the-? Where was that cracking sound coming from? It echoed in all direction as the cracking noise continued,like breaking ice. It was when suddenly he finally saw what he would come to know as light. As pieces of the darkness fell,a small,cracked opening stood tall,shinning in color white. It was so bright,and it felt so __**welcoming**__. He didn't even thought about it twice,as he reached up towards it. The closer he got,the brighter it got,until eventually he saw for the first time in his life…his own hands. He stretched up in excitement,the light enveloping him completely. Oh how __**warm**__ it felt. Soon he was received by a shocking blast of the coldest air he would ever feel in his life. He gasped,opening his eyes to see the unfamiliar sight of cloudy skies,his breath heavy as he blinked a few times and looked down to see his hands,his skin a very pale ash color. He instantly turned over to the figure of ice,a part of it was gone,as if had been chunked off. On it he could see his reflection. He stood naked in the zero degree temperatures,but he was in complete shock of the fact that he could see himself. Jet black hair,golden eyes,he felt his face. He barely noticed the two figures that stood with him infront of the sculpture. _

_"I have created you a son out of ice and nightmares."The smaller figure said,it was a girl. She wore a long blue cloak as she walked over to the child,touching its shoulder before kissing its forehead. "I hereby give it permission to live and breath,until death justifies his time on this earth."The girl said,her voice soft and purring as she backed away,a taller and slender man walking up to the boy. _

_"Thank you,thank you."Was all he said as the girl walked away. _

_"Never contact me again."And with that she disappeared within the raging blizzard. The slender man quickly wrapped a black furred-cloak around the child's shoulders,covering his exposed body from the world. The child blinked a few times,staring ever so confused. _

_"Who are you?"The child asked._

_The man seemed to smirk,as if waiting for him to ask such question. "I am Pitch."_

_The child stared and then looked down,then looked back up as he pointed at himself and asked: "Who am __**I**__?"_

_Pitch seemed to chuckle at such. "My boy,"He said,resting his hands upon the boy's shoulders,stroking some bangs off the boy's eyes only to hold his face ever so gently. _

_"You are my son,Jack Black."_

_…_

Jack gasped as he was jolted awake by a loud alarm clock. His reflexes quickly took care of that however,as he smacked it off the end-table with his staff,having it fall to the ground and shutting up. Jack gasped and held his staff,rubbing his eyes and holding his head as his vision cleared and regained his memory.

"Ugh…where am I…?"Jack hissed in pain.

"Oi,you're awake!"

Jack looked up only to be greeted by Cupid and Hallow. "Guys."He said as he held his head still. Hallow quickly offered him a glass of water,to which he gratefully took and drank it.

"You're awake,that's good. I thought we were going to have to try to wake you up ourselves."Cupid said.

"Gah…"Jack muttered as he gripped on his staff for balance. He was forgetting something… "…G…Grim!"He jumped to his feet. "We have to get him to Fauna,he's hurt!"Jack said,however it seemed that he had stood up to fast because he only ended up falling back onto the bed.

"Whoa,frost! Take it easy! Grim's fine. He's all patched up by now. After a few days of rest he's more than fine. You two gave us a scare though."Cupid said.

Jack looked up. "Couple of days?!"

Hallow nodded. "Yeah. Death found you and Grim on the forest floor within the blazing fire. He got to you guys in time and brought you back. Grim's injuries were bad but he's been healing pretty good. However you've been sleeping for days,Bunnymund was afraid you would be in a coma-like state,but Sandy said you were just,well,sleeping."

Jack held his head. "What about the campers?"

"Oh they're fine,"Cupid smiled. "Sandman gave them all some doses of dreamsand and they dreamt their way awake,even New Year's."

"We still don't know what exactly caused them to fall asleep though. They suspect it might have been doses of nightmare sand in the food."Hallow said.

Jack shook his head a bit before looking up. "B-But,then,where did Jack Black go?!"Jack asked as he glanced over to Cupid.

Cupid shook his head. "We don't know anything of him. They're all looking though. That's why they've closed up the camp,to thoroughly search the area. Heck,even Fauna and Bunnymund have managed to get an audience with Mother Nature cause of this."

Jack slowly nodded, comprehending the situation. "Wait…" That's when he finally clicked into the reality around him,as he noticed the strange room he was in. It was all clear wood as sea-shells and other sea-themed decorations adorned the walls and furniture. The sun shone brightly through every crack it could find its way through. "…where am I?"

Hallow smirked. "Well since the camp is being thoroughly investigated,they've moved the entire camp to an alternate location for safety reasons."

"What kind of location?"Jack asked,when suddenly Cupid threw something at him to which landed on his head. Jack pulled it off to see it was blue swim shorts with white snowflakes designs on it.

"Get over here and see for yourself!"Cupid said as he opened the door for him and Hallow to walk out. The breeze instantly swarmed inside of the cabin,the scent of salty air filling Jack's nostrils. His eyes widened as he glanced to the closest window to him,slamming the two wooden windowsills wide open to be blinded by the brightness of the sun. As his eyes slowly adjusted,his breath seemed to be taken away,as infront of him stood the most beautiful beach he had ever seen.

…

Bunnymund and Fauna stood infront of Mother Nature,who seemed rather annoyed,mostly by Bunnymund.

"Alright,what brings you to my palace?I already told you I have nothing to do with the strange happenings on the camp."She said calmly.

"We heard you the first time,mother."Fauna said with a slight hiss. Mother Nature raised an eyebrow,to which Fauna looked up with determined eyes. "We're here to see your daughter,Vitam: The Spirit of Life."

* * *

**~Ocbooya asks Hallow:**

"Who would win in a slap fight? You,Jack or Cupid?"

-Hallow: Slap fight?

-Cupid: Oh defiantly me. *smirks*

-Jack: I couldn't slap them! It's rude…

-Hallow: I think it's between me or Cupid…Jack's to soft.

-Jack: H-Hey!

**~Ocbooya asks Jack:**

"Way back when you first got the 'quest', what the heck happened in the pole?"

-Jack: Oh that. Well actually-

-Bunnymund: *walks up*I'll tell you what happened. The blasted kid decided it was a good idea to try to outchase North's yetis. He covered half of Santoff Clausen in frost! Not only that,he froze me to the wall,TWICE! And-!"

-Jack: *smacks him with staff*We get it! I caused a mess,but that's what you guys get for trying to stuff me in a bag!

**~rachealninja10 asks Jack Black:**

"You are a fangirl creation,what do you think of it?"

-Jack Black: *blinks*I-I'm a fangirl creation…?! B-But…Killer said that Pitch-*stops. Snaps his head at me. Stands up. Starts walking.*

-*is eating a pretzel*…oh shi-

~*THIS SCENE HAS BEEN SENSORED. PLEASE STAND BY*~

-Jack Black: *is chained to his chair while wearing a strait jacket. His face covered in bruises*Well,I think it is unavoidable but to accept that I was created by a 17 year old fangirl who has NO SOCIAL LIFE WHATSOEVER.

-*face is bruised. Spits out tooth*Oh don't you start!

-Jack Black: Other than that. I guess it's pretty cool. *smiles*

**~rachealninja10 asks Jack:**

"What do you think of Jack calling you his older brother?"

-Jack: *glares at Jack Black*We are NOT brothers!

-Jack Black: *scoffs*You're right: You're my mommy,considering my appearance,I might as well be you and Pitch's love child.

-Jack: Son of a-

-*holds Jack in a fangirl hug*Shhhh,shhhh,shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

-Jack:…

**~rachealninja10 asks to the Chimera:**

"Why you are attacking a group of 'teen age' spirits and half spirits?"

-Chimera: *clears throat*BLARGHISHARGHGARGFARGHRAWRDROARBLASHRAWWRD

-*gets reading glasses on*Chimera says: 'A certain someone said that if I attacked the campsite and joined the dark side,I would get cookies.'. *looks up*


End file.
